Shot Up Love
by Jagger3
Summary: Magnus Bane is the top fashion designer in all of the United States, but despite all of this, he still doesn't know his photographer until barging into his office one day. He's struck immediatly to the bone with this blue eyed, black haired man and sets off to win his affection. But when a rival company tries to unseat Magnus's fame, they target his blue eyed weak point. M for Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Magnus Bane was the top fashion designer in all of the United States, and as far as he was concerned, the world. He designed new hits every time he touched fabric or a sewing machine, and every fashion producer, magazine writer, and news person wanted only five minutes of his valuable time. He was wealthier than every other designer, but didn't rub it in people's faces. He worked with all his models on hand, carefully selecting them himself, and then dictated every movement they made. But despite all this, he didn't know his photographer until one of his best models came at him with a problem.

"Bane!" She shrieked, her platinum blond hair tumbling over his shoulders, as she raced towards Magnus, heels clacking dangerously, "We need to talk!"

"Camille." Magnus looked up from his sewing machine, toying with the dark, shimmering purple fabric he was about to turn into a vest, "What is it this time?"

"Your photographer said I was crap! He's throwing away all the shots! Do something!"

"He's WHAT!?" Magnus shot out of his chair, sending it crashing down behind him. Together they raced down the hall, towards an office that the great Magnus Bane of Brooklyn had never once entered. But now he entered in all his sparkling glory, slamming the door open and marching in, "What the hell do you think you're doing—?!" His voice left him abruptly when a pair of stunning, furious, burning blue eyes snapped up to meet him.

The photographer threw down a paper he'd been scribbling on and stood, his eyes flashing defiantly, "Me? What about you? These shots are complete crap! She can't pose to save her life!" He stomped around his desk, blowing his hair from his eyes irritably and snatched a packet of photos off a table near the stunned designer, "Look!"

Magnus snapped out of it and took the portfolio, flipping through. This man had been employed in his services since Magnus had first started sewing, and every picture he took he looked over. All the pictures that were sent to magazines were pre-approved by this man; most of the time Magnus never even looked at the pictures, but when he did he always approved of whatever shot it was. This man had a gift with a camera. Magnus flipped through the photos. They all were of Camille, looking haughtily into the camera, her eyes ice cold and her face unfeeling. She looked beautiful, like an ice goddess, but there was something…off about each picture.

"See?" The photographer asked, his voice softer as he examined his work. He elbowed Camille out of the way and started to point out flaws, "You can't see her hand here, and here it looks like she has no neck. And look at this one, the color reflects off the dress all wrong. You made that dress to be bright and warm and fun. She makes it look like…I don't know, she's going to a funeral home as a black widow."

"WHAT!?" Camille snarled, her nails curling into claws, "How dare you! Do you know who I am!?"

Magnus sighed and turned, resting a hand on her shoulder, "We'll re-shoot tomorrow, alright? Calm down. We'll get a shot." He waved her off and then turned to try and talk to his photographer, but found he had already returned to his desk and started working again, "Um, thanks. For this." He held it up.

The man looked up, his eyes distant, "Yeah whatever. Throw it out when you leave. Please." He added on like an afterthought, and then turned back to his work.

The designer stared. Never had he been blown off before, and it was refreshing, in a strange sort of way. "How long have you been working for me? I mean, since the beginning I know that…but how long?"

"Eight years."

"…this is going to sound horrible," Magnus grinned embarrassedly, but it was wasted since the man didn't look up, "but what's your name?"

This got his attention. The photographer slowly looked up, his blue eyes pinning Magnus to the wall effortlessly, "I don't see how you'd care since we've never had a real conversation before, but its Alexander Lightwood."

"Alexander…"

"Now of you'll excuse me, Mr. Bane, I need to go back to work." Alexander turned back to his work, shoulders stiff, and ignored his boss.

Magnus took the hint. He dropped the file in the trash on his way out, watching his photographer disappear as the door swung shut. Alexander Lightwood…Magnus walked back to his vest, his head in the clouds. He finished the vest, still daydreaming about his photographer, and then noticed he'd stitched the interior and exterior of the vest with ocean blue thread. Magnus swore under his breath and reached for the gold, and then paused, looking it over. Purple and blue…they actually went well together. Magnus turned off his machine and shrugged on the vest, buttoning the two buttons down by his naval. It fit perfectly, of course, and he admired himself from the mirror. Purple and blue were defiantly made to be. The designer stared at himself, and then back at the piles and piles of fabric on the table, floor, and chairs. An idea started to form, a complete line based on the two colors, with a sliver of gold. Magnus sat down slowly, reaching for the fabric, his new idea expanding and taking shape. He quickly re-threaded the machine and got to work, staying overnight as he tried to keep up with his mind's ideas.

Alec walked into work the next morning and was met with a startling sight. His boss was sitting in his office, a cup of coffee balanced on his knee, looking like he hadn't left since the night before. He was in the same clothes, plus a new purple and blue vest, but his makeup was smudged and his hair spikes were drooping. He walked in, tossing his bag carelessly in the corner, and then set down his camera like it was made out of crystal, "Mr. Bane, good morning."

Magnus snapped up, his eyes flying open, "Wha? What? Alexander? What are you doing here?"

"I work here, sir." Alec said, walking around his boss to get his tri-pod for shooting. "The blond will be here in an hour; shouldn't you be getting the set and clothes ready? Sir."

"An hour?" Magnus blinked, his foggy mind slowly coming out of its purple and blue haze and focusing on his photographer, "What did you say?" Then it clicked, and the designer sprung out the chair, miraculously not spilling a drop of coffee, "Oh no! I have to go get ready! Alexander! Meet me in set number four in thirty minutes!" And with that he ran out of there, sprinting down the hall and into his clothing room. Magnus had a ton of rooms, each made for a specific theme or line or whatever he wanted. Then he had his work room. Magnus ran to the black and red room and ripped Camille's dress from the rack, grabbing shoes, a purse, a small hat with a single feather, and then a thick belt before running crazily back out into the hall. He raced down to the changing room, yanked it open, tossed the clothes at a startled, practically nude Camille, and then slammed the door and ran to set four. He arrived and almost ran into the door in his haste. He leaned against it, panting, before collecting himself and walking in.

Alec was already there, his camera all set up, and studying the setting with a serious look on his face. He barely noticed Magnus trying to straighten himself out, and then jumped when his boss spoke.

"So how—oh sorry, did I startle you?"

"No." Alec recovered, looking a little unnerved, "But you never come to shoots. Ever."

"Yeah well…" Magnus shrugged, trying to look like it was no big deal. He walked over to a big, fake rock behind Alec and sat down, trying to think of a way to engage his photographer in a conversation, "So…"

"I'm heeerrreeee!" Camille threw open the door, looking stunningly beautiful.

Magnus shot her a glowering look, which she ignored, and then turned to look at his photographer. He hadn't even looked up from his camera.

"Alright." Alec barked, all professional, "On the rock, try not to look like an ice queen."

Camille sneered at him and then teetered her way up to the rock, her heels giving her a little trouble.

Magnus sat forward, curious to see what went on during his photo shoots. What he wasn't expecting was so much yelling. Alec would walk around, snapping pictures so fast that the click was a constant stream of sound, and Camille would pose and pose and pose. Alec would mumbled things like "Less leg…show some emotion…more neck…look up—no! Not that far up!...there…that's good…ok stop, what are you doing? You look retarded."

Camille had a response to every one of Alec's muttered orders and criticisms. She'd insult him without changing her facial expression, and her creative use of profanity stunned Magnus. She'd never dare speak to him like that, so why was she spitting venom at his photographer? He looked quickly at Alec when she called his mother something very nasty, but his focus was glued on his camera, and he didn't break stride as he told her to point her foot down.

The shoot took almost an hour, and it was by far one of the strangest things Magnus had seen. After Camille had climbed down from her perch and left to go get changed into the next outfit, a red tux, Magnus came over and watched his photographer flip through the pictures. They speeded by, flashes of blond and red and black, until Magnus felt dizzy, "Alexander, why didn't you tell me she swore like a sailor at you?"

"Hm?" Alec looked up, his blue eyes distant again, "Oh, I don't mind." He looked back down but was stopped by his boss still prying at it.

"No really, she said some nasty stuff." Magnus rested his hand lightly on Alec's shoulder, "Why didn't you come to me? I could have told her to stop."

"Because, the great Magnus Bane has a lot more to worry about than some random photographer whining to him about profanity in the work place." Alec said simply, not an ounce of accusation in his tone.

But Magnus jerked back as though Alec had slapped him, his hand sliding off, looking stunned. Was he really that cold? He worked closely with all the models, and besides them and himself, they were the only people he worked with. He had never once thought about the person who made him and his stuff look good. The person who only chose the best things for him, without even knowing him, and sticking to it for almost a decade. "Am I that much of an asshole?" Magnus whispered, and then blinked when Alec chuckled. It was like watching a whole other person come out. The seriousness melted away and his eyes lit up like lamps, a small smile curving his lips up perfectly.

"Yeah, sort of." Alec grinned, and then went back to his camera, "But don't worry about it."

"Too late." Magnus looked up as Camille walked in, her red tux looking stunning on her curvy body, "Camille! We need to have words."

"Bane, right now?" Camille sighed, patting her blond curls.

"Now." Magnus growled, surprising everyone. He reached out and grabbed her arm, dragging her off and out of the room. He pulled her to the side of the hall, "Why are you so rude to Alexander?"

"What? Oh!" Camille snorted, smiling and shaking her head.

Her smile had none of Alexander's radiant warmth. Hers was mocking and fake.

Camille patted Magnus on the shoulder, "Don't worry about it! He's like a robot. Just does his work, never speaks to any of the models, and doesn't say anything except orders." She snorted again, "Honestly, I can't believe you're noticing now."

Magnus narrowed his eyes, a small flame glowing inside of him. It took him a moment to realize what it was. Dislike. He disliked his best model. "Get out."

"What?" Camille's smile froze, her eyes becoming blocks of ice.

"Leave. Take off my clothes and leave. I don't want to see you here again. I'll send you a check for this shoot but I don't ever want to see you in this building." Magnus snapped.

"You're kidding!" When Camille realized he wasn't, her smile vanished, "You can't fire me!"

"I just did." Magnus turned on his heel and stalked back into the set, shutting the door forcefully behind him.

A furious scream rose up from behind the wall, and then it was cut off abruptly, followed by a lot of stomping and colorful swearing directing now at Magnus and his family.

Alexander looked mildly alarmed by all of this, and even more surprised when Magnus walked over and said, "We're done for the day. It seems as though we need a new model."

"You better not have done that just for me." Alec shut off his camera and started to put it away.

"No, I did it because nobody I employ will abuse any one of my other employees. Verbally or physically." Magnus shrugged, pretending to examine his nails as he watched Alec out of the corner of his eye. "So, sorry about that. But I have a back-up model that's about the same measurements. But she has orange hair, hope you don't mind. Unless I can find a better one."

"Orange…" Alec mused, staring vacantly at his camera and then the rocky backdrop, "That'll be fine…"

"Also, I have a new line coming out—"

"Don't you always?"

Magnus grinned, unable to help it, "Yeah, well I need someone who looks like you to model."

Alec frowned and then froze suddenly, "No! I'm not modeling! That's not in the job description!"

"Calm down! Not you, I need you to take pictures." Magnus held his hands up, still smiling, "But is there anyone you might know?"

"…why me? I thought you picked the models." Alec asked slowly, looking wary.

"Yes, I do. But look how well that turned out." Magnus rolled his eyes, and then plopped down on the rock, trying to seem nonchalant "So maybe you can find someone better. Has to be a girl though. And I already made the clothes, so she has to look like you. Black hair, blue eyes, kind of pale."

Alec snorted, "Alright, I can probably find someone." He stood and swung his camera bag over his shoulder and headed out, pausing by the door, "I might be able to ask my sister…she looks like me…well not the blue eyes, but she can wear contacts." Alec's hand rested on the handle and he glanced behind him, "You know; it almost sounds like you made that line for me." He shrugged and left, shutting the door behind him.

"I did." Magnus sighed, staring after him wistfully.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Alec! If you're joking with me I swear I'll—!"

"Izzy! Calm down, I'm not kidding. I would actually be a favor if you'd do this." Alec sighed, "You match his description perfectly, but you'll need to wear blue eye contacts."

"Fine fine I don't care!" Isabelle squealed from over the phone, "Oh my god Alec! Magnus Bane! THE Magnus Bane! I can't believe it! I knew you were working for him but ohhhh myyyyy god!"

"Yeah yeah." Alec rolled his eyes, smiling slightly at the enthusiasm in his sister's voice. "Can you come today? Like this afternoon? I'll give you the address."

"I know where he works." Isabelle scoffed.

Alec snorted, "That's a bit creepy, Iz. Alright, I'm on the second floor, I have a really big office near the back."

"See you then!" Isabelle cheered, hanging up.

Alec put down the phone and ran his fingers through his hair. He was supposed to be looking through the shots of Camille, but since her 'leave of absence' Magnus had told him to ditch them all. Good riddance too, Alec thought, tossing all his work in the trash. She couldn't pose to save her life. Sure, she was very pretty, even though Alec wasn't good at judging female attraction, but her emotions seemed to be set on 'cold ice-bitch'.

A tap on the door interrupted the photographer of his thoughts and he looked up, trying to suppress and irritated sigh. It was his boss again. He watched as Magnus strutted in, wearing some crazy blue and gold outfit with feathers on the neckline. He always dressed like that, and he never just walked. Oh no, the great Magnus Bane made sure to saunter his way everywhere. "Can I help you, Mr. Bane?"

Magus wrinkled his nose, "Dear god Alexander! If you call me that one more time I think I might actually respond! Mr. Bane was my father. I'm Magnus."

"Very well. How can I help you, Mr. Magnus?"

"…we'll work on it." Magnus sighed, flopping down in a chair, "So which models have you chosen?"

"About that…" Alec shifted, suddenly uncomfortable. His sister had wanted to be a model since she was little, but nobody would take a chance on her. She and Alec had pretended, when they were young, that she was a famous model and he was her photographer. Only one of their dreams had come true, so Alec felt like it was up to him to give her a little boost. And who better to work for, than Magnus Bane? It was a gold ticket to success. "She's my sister. She's had some experience modeling, so I hope its ok—"

"Perfect!" Magnus cried, startling Alec, "She looks like you, I assume?"

"Well yes, I told you during the last photo shoot." Alec reminded him, not surprised that he didn't remember.

Magnus beamed at him, "Fantastic! When will she be here?"

"Soon."

"Alexander I need to make you my secretary or something." Magnus sighed, slumping in his chair, "How are you so organized?"

"Practice, sir."

"Pleasssseeeee don't call me sir." Magnus waved his hand, his eyes sliding shut. His make up today seemed to be themed around black and purple. He always did his own makeup, and insisted that the models did so too. Now his eye shadow went from his eyelashes all the way to his eyebrows, and then swiping up into a point at the corner of his eye. It made him look exotic and almost dangerous, except the dark purple lipstick sort of toned down the 'danger' part.

"I can't just call you Magnus." Alec ruffled some papers, trying to find something to do.

"Why not? I call you Alexander."

"Well that's because you're my boss. You can call me anything you like."

Magnus grinned suddenly, "How about sweetheart?"

"…you better be joking."

The designer laughed, his eyes opening suddenly, startling Alec with their vibrant colors. They were beautiful eyes, swirled with green and gold, almost cat-like in the way Magnus examined him lazily. "Alright, but if I ask you, pretty please, to call me Magnus, will you?"

"Fine."

"Yay!"

Alec rolled his eyes, wondering why the hell his boss was such a child. Suddenly the door opened and in walked his sister.

"Alec! Sorry I'm late! None of the cabs would stop!" Isabelle barged right on in, not really realizing who was also in there too. She was wearing a black, crushed velvet dress that stopped mid-thigh and had no sleeves. On her arms she wore a thin, silvery gold looped bracelet which matched her earrings. Her legs were incased in black fishnet stockings, and on her feet she wore a scary pair of knee high black boots.

"Isabelle, great timing." Alec stood, glad to see her, "Izzy, this is Magnus Bane, the one who you'll be modeling for."

Isabelle froze and the whirled around, her eyes locking on the amused cat-like eyes, "It's so amazing to meet you!" She gasped, walking forward confidently and sticking out her hand, "I've been a huge fan of your work since before I could walk!"

Magnus grinned, standing up and shaking her hand, "Great to meet you too, Isabelle." His eyes roved over her, taking on her coloring and body shape, "Yes, yes this is perfect! Come with me, dear. We've got to get you fitted. Alexander! We'll be in the same set room!"

She beamed and hurried out after him, pausing only to blow her brother a kiss. They walked down the hallway and stopped at a blue door with a purple number splashed on it. Isabelle could barely obtain her excitement as Magnus opened the door and led her through. A soft gasp escaped her lips as the lights flickered on, reveling Magnus's new line.

Dresses, suits, casual wear, hats, cloaks, gloves, scarves, and even a cloth bag hung on every mannequin, highlighted by stage lights. Blue and purple blended and whirled together in all sorts of patterns, each one completely different from the next. She walked slowly over to the first dress, one that was almost Victorian looking, and a beautiful velvety dark blue. The bodice was laced together tightly with matching blue cords, hooking around small golden clasps. The waist tucked in and then the skirt flared out, brushing the floor gently.

Magnus reached out and grabbed part of the dress bottom, stretching it out and revealing the underneath. As the fabric spread, Isabelle realized that he'd stitched purple paneling inside the folds of the skirt, so if she was to twirl, it would be a whirl of purple and blue. The sleeves were long and at the bottoms of them there was royal purple lace.

"So, what do you think?"

Isabelle turned to look at him like he was insane, "What do I think? Are you serious? This is the most…beautiful dress I have ever seen. I'm almost afraid to wear it." She winked at him, "Almost."

"So it's good?" Magnus asked, grinning back, "The gold clasps aren't too much?"

"No, they're perfect!"

"Let me show you the shoes." Magnus ran to the middle of the room excitedly, flicking on a switch which turned on ceiling lights, shining down on a display case in the middle of the room. Dozens of shoes were all lined up, and Magnus plucked out a pair of elegant purple heels with a blue underside.

"When can I get changed?" Isabelle breathed, moving towards the shoes with a light in her eyes.

Magnus handed them to her and held his arms out, "Right away, Miss. Lightwood. And welcome to our little family." He left her in there to change and walked back to the set room, quite pleased with everything. She was nice, and seemed to appreciate his work. Most models had to fight their way to the top, and the best ones, the ones he had, usually had contacts which got them a position with him. But this girl was a nobody in the model industry, so she would be a breath of fresh air, as long as she could pose properly. He walked into the set and couldn't help but smiling at his photographer.

Alec was crouched on a rock, holding his camera to his face, and trying out different zoom angles. He was completely immersed in his work, his blue eyes serious and his hands steady. He took a shot and seemed satisfied with it, sitting up and smiling softly at his camera.

"Did you always want to be a photographer?" Magnus asked quietly walking over and sitting below him, leaning against the rock.

"Yes." Alec said shortly, not sure what he was hedging at, "Since I was little." He fiddled with his camera, "What about you? Always wanted to be a fashion designer?"

"Haha, no, actually." Magnus chuckled, folding his hands together, "I really wanted to be a vet. I love animals, and they seem to like me. Well, at least cats do."

"You like cats?" Alec looked down at him, "I have a cat. He's a complete grump, but a good cat."

"I have a cat too!" Magnus turned around, a big smile on his face, "His name's Chairman Meow, and he's defiantly not a grump! But…well, he's so prissy!"

Alec felt a grin tug on the corners of his lips, "Aren't all cats?"

"Very true." The designer seemed to find this amusing, and then looked around quickly when Isabelle walked in.

Alec quickly jumped up, feeling guilty for some reason, and then looked at his sister. "Wow…Izzy, you look amazing."

Isabelle smiled and twirled, opening the panels of her dress as she spun. It whirled and danced around her, purple and blue twirling in a graceful spiral. She stopped and grinned at them, her excitement plainly written on her face, "What do you think?"

"I think we're a bunch of geniuses." Magnus purred, walking over to her and then sliding behind her, running his fingers through her hair, pulling it up out of her face, "I make clothes fit for gods, you can wear the clothes fit for gods, and Alexander makes the gods jealous of all of us." He held her hair back with a small golden clip, and then beamed, "There. You look stunning."

She smiled, and then walked over to the rocked, her footsteps sure and even as she climbed up, much unlike Camille's wobbling. "Ready when you are, Alec."

"Ready Izzy." Alec smiled, and then the camera started flashing.

Isabelle seemed to transform when the camera took its first picture. Her body turned gracefully, and the dress hung on her body like a second skin, turning and twisting as Isabelle commanded it. She posed in a lot of new, interesting ways that made Magnus wonder how she could be a beginner. Her expressions changed as much as her poses did, yet in none of them did she look like a porcelain doll. There was a fire in the way she held herself, and how she looked into the camera. A fire, that Magnus knew, he and Alexander both possessed. It only took fifty frames and then Alec stopped, turning his camera off.

"Got it."

Isabelle lowered her arms and leapt nimbly down, landing beside them, "So what's next?"

Magnus cracked his knuckles, "Now we see how those came out, and tomorrow move onto the next one." He stretched and yawned, feeling very satisfied, "Well this has been absolutely fabulous."

Alec nodded, tucking the camera away, "I'll get on developing these, see you both tomorrow." He walked out, brushing gently past Magnus as he did.

Isabelle paused in her admiring of her dress and watched the two of them, her eyes a little watery from the contacts. She blinked a few times and then smiled, "You like him."

"What?" Magnus turned, looking a little surprised and distracted.

Her smile widened slightly, and then she walked over to a small mirror by the set and plucked out the contacts, sighing in relief, "You like him. This line would have looked fantastic on him. Well, maybe not the dresses, but the suits? Those were made for him. So either he inspired you from one look or you like him."

Magnus cocked his head, "Can't it be both?"

"Yes, it can." Isabelle smiled and walked by him, going to change back into her street clothes, "By the way, I think he likes you too."

"No he doesn't, he barely looks up when I enter a room." Magnus snorted, and then toyed with a lose feather near his collar bone.

Isabelle paused by the door, "I saw the way he glanced at you, and I heard how he spoke about you this morning. He called you 'Magnus', instead of Mr. Bane or boss or whatever. Maybe he doesn't realize it yet, but he likes you." She smiled again and then disappeared out the door, leaving Magnus with his thoughts.

It was late, and Magnus had stayed after once again to finish up some beading on sequenced blue scarf. He was wearing it now, admiring the glitter of the beads as he walked towards the exit. He checked his watch and winced; it was almost two in the morning. He sighed and was about to leave when he heard a small noise from down the hall. The designer frowned and walked down the hall; the noise seemed to have come from Alexander's office. Magnus opened the door and paused, his eyes adjusting to the darkness.

There was only a single lamp on, glowing fiercely in the looming blackness. Its light shone on Alec, bent over a dozen or so pictures, frowning at them with serious concentration. He murmured something softly and nudged a picture off to the side, and then tapped another, cocking his head and sighing.

"Alexander?"

Alec yelped and jerked back violently, sending his chair tumbling backwards along with him.

"Alexander!" Magnus hurried over and crouched over his photographer, helping him disentangle himself from the chair, "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you…again."

"It's fine." Alec still looked a little wide eyed, and he quickly sat up, flipping his chair back upright with his foot and then hurriedly standing, his face a little flushed.

Was he…blushing? Magnus stared; oh god, now he's cute too. The designer swallowed and stood, ignoring Alec's muttered apology, "Are you alright?"

"What? Oh, yes I'm fine." Alec scooped up the photos he was looking at and stuffed them in an envelope, and then shoved them in a drawer, "What are you still doing here? It's late. I thought everyone had left by now."

Magnus walked around and sat in his usual chair, tugging at the scarf, "Could ask you the same thing. I was working…I tend to lose track of time."

"Me too." Alec gestured to the desk as an example and then sat on the edge. He glanced at Magnus, "New scarf?"

"Yes!" The designer beamed, and then pulled it off and held it out to him, "Just made it."

Alec tentatively took it and looked it over, his eyes tracing over the surprisingly complicated pattern of the light blue beads, gleaming softly against the silky fabric, "It's beautiful."

"It's for you, actually." Magnus shrugged, trying not to make a big deal out of it, "I got inspired."

"Magnus…I can't take this."

"Yes you can, I made it for you." Magnus looked up, meeting conflicted blue eyes, "It's just a present for doing such a good job, and a bit of an apology, because I was such an asshole."

Alec smiled, suddenly, which made the designer's heart stop, and then wrapped the scarf around his neck, "Thank you."

"I was right; it does match your eyes." Magnus stood and moved around so he was in front of Alec. He tugged on it a bit, straightening it and positioning it where it would look best, and then drew back, "Perfection."

A silence descended on them, and then Alec stood, "I better get home and sleep." He grabbed his bag and camera, walking around his boss and then pausing at the door, "Good night, Magnus." He then left quickly, the door swinging shut.

Magnus walked slowly over to Alec's chair and then fell down in it, pushing his hair from his forehead and releasing a breath of air he hadn't realized he'd been holding, "Good night, Alexander…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

By the end of the week Magnus's new line had been shot to perfection and then shipped out to the magazines. He'd be releasing the new clothing sometime next month, and until then he was working, slowly, on his original red and black garments. He'd had to do quite a lot of altering for his new favorite model, but it had all worked out. The little red hat that went with the third dress was perfect against Isabelle Lightwood's long, black hair. She didn't have to wear contacts for this line, and everything was going smoothly until one of Magnus's clients stopped by unannounced.

Alec had been taking a short break from work, pleased that his photos were getting such a massive spread in so many famous magazines, when suddenly his phone rang. He reached over and picked it up, "Hello?"

"Alexander, I need you to come up here immediately. You know where my office is, right? Like, my business office?"

"Yes, I do." Alec frowned at his tone, "Magnus, is everything alright? You sound stressed."

"No I'm fine. Could you also bring a pad of paper and a pencil? I can't find any of mine."

Alec snorted, "That's because they're in your work room. Sure, I'll be there shortly."

"Thank you, Alexander."

They both hung up and Alec quickly stood, snatching a pencil and a pad of paper from his desk, wondering what in the hell was going on. He jogged towards the opposite end of the floor, were Magnus's professional business office was. He never used it unless he had investors coming in or some serious clients. He frowned and picked up the pace, arriving quickly and knocking on the door.

"Come in."

Alec walked in and shut the door behind him, his eyes taking in everything as he went to go stand next to Magnus. A woman was sitting in front of them, with what looked like a body guard behind her. She was pale and had orangey red hair. Her eyes were solid and powerful, and she wore very nice clothing. The bodyguard had interesting coloring; he seemed to be an albino, with snow white hair and silvery skin, but his eyes were hidden behind thick, black sunglasses.

"Alexander, this is Jocelyn Fray. She's one of my clients." Magnus explained, his fingers forming a steeple under his chin. He was dressed in tight jeans and a simple black top that hugged his torso. He was also wearing the purple vest with the blue stitching he seemed to favor so much these days, along with a gold chain belt looped around his waist.

Jocelyn Fray was a big time fashion icon, she had head quarters all over the world and everybody would bend over backwards to do what she asked. That fact that someone like this was in Magnus's office must've been why he sounded a little flustered over the phone.

"Mrs. Fray." Alec nodded, and then handed the paper and pencil to Magnus.

Mrs. Fray examined him and then turned to Magnus, "Mr. Bane, I am going to a ball in one week. I have plenty of dresses, each one unique and very fashionable, but I would like one from you instead. Can you make a ball gown in this amount of time? I shall pay you whatever number you demand."

"Money isn't a problem." Magnus said, his voice slow as he thought quickly. He glanced up at Alec, who had already started to go through the thought process of time. He could see by Alec's expression he'd arrived at the same conclusion he had; it wouldn't work.

For Magnus to make a dress, it usually took about four days. When he was motivated, it could take only two. But for him to make a complete ball gown, with all that complicated bead work and lace and god knows what else, it could take up to two weeks.

Mrs. Fray seemed to take their silence as a bad thing, "Mr. Bane, I know you've been looking to get your line international for some time now. If you can make me this dress, I shall make sure you get your hand in at least a dozen of the capitals of the world in two years."

Alec's eyes widened; he knew what that would mean to Magnus to get his stuff out in London, Tokyo, Rome, and everywhere else. His business would soar and he could make billions.

Magnus's mind seemed to be whirling, obviously thinking the same thing, "Do you have any designs ready for me now?" He mused, still thinking.

"Yes. Sebastian?"

The bodyguard moved forward and placed a folder on Magnus's desk and then retreated back behind her.

The designer picked it up and quickly scanned through the contents. There was a list of what she wanted on the dress, some reference pictures, and then a drawing.

Alec barely glanced at one of the pictures and instantly knew this wouldn't work. It couldn't, no way. It was ridiculous!

"A week? Starting when?" Magnus asked, not looking up.

"Starting tomorrow, Wednesday. I need it done by next week's Wednesday." Mrs. Fray said, raising her head a fraction.

"…deal. I'll send you my bill when I've finished. You'll have to pick it up on your way to the party." Magnus replied, snapping the folder shut, still lost in his mind, "I'll call you if I need clarification."

"Thank you, Mr. Bane. I know this will be a very different and unique dress." Her voice wasn't threatening, but something about it made Alec bristle a bit.

She stood and left with her bodyguard, and only then did Alec turn round on his boss, "Are you crazy!? That'll take over a week to make! Maybe even two weeks!"

"I know!" Magnus sighed, startling Alec, "But I need this. My line exists only in America. Can you imagine what it might do out there in the world?"

"Yes, you'll make billions." Alec snorted bitterly, irritated with the designer.

"What? No, Alexander, that's not why I did this." Magnus stood and picked up the folder, going through it again, "I'm doing this so more people can wear my clothes, can be free in what they wear. That's what I make; fashion freedom. Everything is unique and different and edgy and sometimes strange. People need color in their lives, Alexander." He looked up, completely serious.

Alec was impressed, even thought he'd never admit it, "Well, you can't do this by yourself. What can I do?"

A slow smile spread across Magnus's face. He set down the folder, walked over, and then hugged his photographer tightly, "Thank you, I knew I could count on you." He then drew back before Alec could form a lucid thought, "Alright, I need fabric, LOTS of fabric! Here's the list. You know what store I use?"

"Yes." Alec quickly grabbed the list, heading towards the door, "Be right back!"

Magnus watched him go, a soft smile tugging on his lips. He then whirled around and grabbed the phone, calling the one other person he knew who could help him, "Ragnor? It's Magnus. I have a fashion crisis…"

It was Saturday, and none of them had left the building since Mrs. Fray's visit. Alec had been running around, grabbing lace, fabric, beads, and whatever else they needed as the two friends worked sleeplessly over this dress. It was going to be a thing of beauty, creams and golds and off-whites along with a gorgeous yellow diamond necklace. Magnus had decided to play off the necklace, and had started to hand sew small, light yellow beads over the bodice, covering it all. The dress was almost masquerade-ish, with the amount of poof Magnus was putting into the skirt of the dress. His friend, a broad shouldered, silent man named Ragnor Fell, had proven a worthy foe at the sewing machine, and had been doing most of the easy stitching, like piecing the dress together. They were nowhere near done, but it was coming along.

On Sunday night, Ragnor had to take a break, and had crawled off the one of the rooms to sleep for a couple hours. Alec was perched in a chair, watching Magnus as he sewed tirelessly. But his boss's eyes were drooping, he hadn't put on makeup or hair gel since Tuesday, and his shoulders were slumped. But still his hands worked on, turning the blocks of fabric Alec had bought into a masterpiece.

"Magnus…" Alec stood and walked over, resting a hand on his shoulder, "Magnus, hey, can you hear me?"

"Hnm." Magnus sighed, not really paying attention.

"Magnus!"

"What? Oh god, is it Wednesday?!"

"No, no it's Sunday." Alec gently reached down and extracted the needle and threads from his fingers, pulling away the dress and ignoring Magnus's soft sound of protest, "You need to sleep."

"Alexander…I can't. I need to finish the ball for the dress. I mean the dress for the ball." Magnus's speech was even a little slurred.

Alec walked over and easily stood him up from his chair, a little alarmed by how light he was, "When did you last eat?"

"…what?" Magnus sighed, his head lolling onto Alec's shoulder.

"Ok, you're going to go sleep." Alec wrapped his arm around Magnus's waist and helped him out of his work room. He managed to get him into one of his random rooms filled with clothes, and deposited him on a couch, "Sleep."

"But I'm not tired…" Magnus mumbled, and then reached up and ran his thumb along Alec's cheek bone, "See? I was right. I can count on you…" he then passed out immediately.

"Sure you're not tired." Alec yawned loudly, deciding to ignore the warmth spreading across his face from Magnus's touch, and checked his watch. It was five in the morning, not that it meant anything now, and he sat down next to the designer, leaning against the side of the couch, closing his eyes. He'd just take a quick nap…

When Magnus awoke, he felt like he was trapped in a ball of warm fuzz. His body and mind felt sluggish, and his limbs seemed to be weighed down by something. It must've taken an hour before he finally woke properly. He sat up and stretched, yawning loudly, and ruffled his hair. He was in the scrap fabric room. What the hell was he doing in here? Had he come in for something for the dress and accidently fallen asleep? Oh no…THE DRESS! Magnus stood bolt upright and looked around frantically, spotting Alexander passed out on the floor, "Alexander! Wake up!" He shook him desperately.

"Mphfff…" Alec grumbled, rolling over and peering up at Magnus with sleepy blue eyes, "Whassit?"

"What day is it!?"

Alec frowned and glanced down at his watch. It didn't process for a second, but when it did he swore violently and jerked upright, crashing into Magnus, "Ow!"

"OW!" Magnus yelped back, holding his nose, "What was that for?"

"It's Tuesday! Magnus it's Tuesday!"

You could practically see the gears turning inside his designer's head as his mind loaded, and then, "HOLY SHIT! NO! RAGNOR! RAGNOR WHERE ARE YOU!" He raced out of the room, screaming bloody murder for Ragnor and for Alec to hurry up.

Alec swore and scrambled to his feet, running after Magnus. They found Ragnor also asleep, and woke him up with a mixture of calm explanations (Alec) and frantic screaming (Magnus). When it processed into Ragnor's brain, he leapt up and both he and Magnus sprinted into the work room, grabbing at random bits of cloth as they went. Alec hurried after them, swearing under his breath. It was eleven o'clock in the morning, and Mrs. Fray was coming tomorrow around six o'clock in the evening for her dress. This was going to get crazy.

Alec watched, huddled in a corner out of the way, as Ragnor now ran around and threw things at Magnus as his boss began putting together the dress. Most of the pieces were already made, but they needed to stitch it all together and put in the extra underskirt for the dress. Magnus's hands were a blur as he worked, pricking himself only once as he hand sewed the sleeves onto the bodice, not a stitch out of place. It was like magic, the way the man's hands worked.

Ragnor had gotten everything Magnus had needed, and then sat next to Alec, watching him work. Everything was completely quiet, except for the sewing machine and Magnus muttering to himself as he worked. At one point, Ragnor had to leave; he said a quiet good bye to Alec and then left, shutting the door silently.

It was three o'clock on Wednesday morning when Magnus finally stopped, his eyes wide, "What was I thinking…"

Alec jerked upwards, startled by the lack of noise from the sewing machine, "What?"

Magnus turned to look at him, his exotic eyes looking completely lost, "What am I doing, Alexander?" He whispered, "There's no way I can do this. I still need to add bead work to the waist. That's over 200,000 tiny beads I need to hand stitch. I can't do it." He slumped forward, his head in his hands, and let out a small moan.

The photographer stood and walked over, placing his hands on Magnus's shoulders. "Stand up."

He did, and then let Alec lead him back a few paces.

"Ok, take a breath and relax a bit." Alec soothed, "Now, look at what you've done so far."

They both looked for a couple minutes in silence, and then Alec spoke again, his voice very quiet, "It normally would have taken you two weeks to get this far. But you've done all of that in about five days, give or take, and even I didn't think you could. But you know what? I do now. I think you can do this, and do it damn well. I believe you can, Magnus."

Magnus looked up at him, his eyes clearing, "You really think so?"

"Yeah, I do."

A crazy smile stretched over the designers face, and that old light was back in his eyes, "Then what the hell am I standing around for? Let's make this dress!"

Alec smiled and, on complete impulse, leaned in and quickly kissed him on the cheek. "Get to work; I'll go get us some lunch." He then quickly walked out, blushing furiously as he went.

A bolt of energy shot through Magnus and his smile was so big it hurt his face. He sat back down at his machine and started to work, but every now and then he would glance at the closed door and felt his lips curve up in a smile as he waited for Alec.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"And now off the red carpet! Mrs. Jocelyn Fray! Her dress has been made by the famous fashion designer Magnus Bane himself! Here she comes!" The reporter fell silent as Mrs. Fray stepped out of the black limo. First, a cream colored simple heel, followed by the dress, and then the woman. Gasps could be heard from the audience as the cameras all focused on her, clicking wildly, "Oh my gosh! Ladies and Gentlemen, Magnus Bane has really outdone himself this time! Look at that!" The reporter when on, babbling excitedly as Mrs. Fray walked proudly down the aisle as the rest of the guests sulked in the background.

The dress's main color was a buttery cream, but it was covered in golden fabric, and the under plates of the first skirt layer was much like Isabelle's first dress. As Mrs. Fray walked, hints of gold could be seen from the ruffles. Her bodice and waist were covered in thousands of little beads which caught the light, flashing it back on the crowd, making it look like she was covered in tiny diamonds. Her skirt was full and alive, whispering gently as it moved with its new owner. The sleeves were three quarter length, and the edges had a soft gold lace trim, matching the golden lace fan in Mrs. Fray's hand. Lastly, she had a small headband holding back her red curls, shimmering beautifully in the spotlight. It was a masterpiece.

Alec clicked off the TV and turned to look at the creator of the masterpiece. The same creator who made the scarf he was currently wearing.

Magnus was out cold, sleeping on the floor of his work room. The second he'd handed off the dress to Mrs. Fray, he'd gone back to the room and collapsed. He breathed gently, his lips slightly parted as he slept.

They technically had a photo shoot in half an hour, but Alec couldn't bring himself to wake him. So, very quietly, he got up and snuck out. He met Izzy in the changing room and told her what Magnus had wanted her to wear, handing her the golden hair clip from her first shoot. It matched the green and yellow theme. They did the shoot quickly, both of them know exactly what Magnus had been aiming for with these clothes, and then worked together putting everything away.

"So, you two were working here, non-stop, for a week?" Isabelle asked, her voice light.

"Yeah, he needed all the help he could get." Alec glanced at her, carrying a tree to the supply closet,

"Anything happen between you two?" She purred, throwing subtly to the wind.

Alec dropped the tree on his foot and swore, and leapt backwards, "Don't be stupid Isabelle! He's my boss!" He grabbed the tree and thrust it brutally into the closet, closing the door a little harder than he meant to.

"Then why are you so defensive?" Isabelle smirked, resting a hand on her hip. Seeing her brother's horrified look she sighed and walked over, "Alec, there's nothing wrong with it."

"Stop it! Isabelle just…just stop."

Isabelle's smile fell at her brother's broken tone, "Alec, its ok." She reached out and hugged him a little awkwardly, before drawing away, "Listen to me, alright? Just this once?"

"…no way." Alec smiled a little bit.

She smiled back, "Magnus likes you too; believe me I can tell."

"How?"

Isabelle ruffled her brother's hair, a habit from when they were young, "Can't you see it, silly boy? He only has eyes for you. Why do you think he comes to the photo shoots? Or let me model without even knowing who the hell I am? Whenever you're in a room together, he keeps staring at you. And remember that purple and blue line? Oh my god Alec, that was made because of you!"

"He wants me in a dress?"

"Don't be stupid. You inspired him! He made all of that because of you! You're special!" Isabelle exclaimed, smiling excitedly at him, "Alec, don't you get it? He likes you! He really, really likes you!"

Alec just stared at her, his blue eyes wide and unblinking as the information slowly reached his mind.

"The only question, Alec, is do you like him back?" Isabelle finally asked, toning it down a bit.

"…yes."

"Then what the hell are you doing here? Go hang out with him! Have dinner! Watch a movie! Go out!" Isabelle cried, booting her brother out the door and then slamming it behind him.

Alec whirled around, ready to snap at his sister for slamming doors, when Magnus's head poked out of his work room.

"What the hell is going on?" Magnus asked, his hair sticking up in all directions.

"Sorry, nothing, go back to sleep." Alec walked over, feeling horribly nervous. He still remembered how after he'd left after kissing Magnus; his stomach had been tying itself in knots. And that hadn't even been a real kiss! This was no better, if anything it was worse since now Magnus didn't have a dress to be focusing on.

Magnus walked out and stood next to Alec, and then smiled sort of groggily, "Is that the scarf I made you?"

"Yeah, you think I would own something like this?" Alec scoffed, and then mentally winced as he realized how that sounded, "I can't pick out decent clothes to save my life." He added.

Magnus chucked, reaching out and tugging on it playfully, "Well you have a keen eye for beauty; your photos are some of the most amazing in the country. I'm serious!" He added, seeing Alec's spectacle look. "You capture the life in things that shouldn't be alive. You make my work come alive when you take pictures. Really, I'd be nowhere without you."

Isabelle's words rung in his eyes, and Alec blushed furiously, "Nonsense. You made the clothes, I just took some pictures."

"Well, have it your way then." Magnus shrugged, "But those 'pictures' are what made me such a big shot, Alexander."

"It's Alec, actually."

"What?"

"My friends call me Alec."

Magnus blinked and then smiled, "Alec, yes that defiantly suits you better than Alexander."

The way Magnus said his name made the photographer blush even more, "Yeah, ok, um, I'm going to go home now because I haven't been back there since Wednesday. See you tomorrow?"

A flash of disappointment went through Magnus's eyes and then was gone just as quickly as it came, "Alright, say hi to your cat for me!"

"I will." Alec grinned, "He'll probably hiss at me or something." He picked up his bag and then added, "Oh yeah, and we finished the photo shoot just now, so you can go home too and sleep properly if you want."

"What? When did that happen?" Magnus asked, looking completely bewildered.

"Well it ended right when the door slammed and woke you up." Alec replied, "I didn't wake you because you needed to sleep. Sorry."

Magnus blinked, and then looked over at where the set door was, "Oh, oh alright…"

"See you tomorrow." Alec smiled, and then left, his fingers playing with the end of the scarf absentmindedly.

Alec trudged into the living room of his flat and fell on the sofa, sighing in pleasure. It had been a while since he could just sit and do nothing. He glanced at the clock, its illuminated numbers reading 10:03 PM. He should be getting to bed around now, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. He'd had such a nice day, and the night was shaping up to be really nice too. He was lounging in a v-neck t-shirt, a little snug around his stomach, the scarf Magnus made for him, and dark blue jeans with a small bit of flare at the ends. It really had been a nice night; he'd come home and managed to pass along Magnus's regards to Church without any incident. The blue Persian was now curled up on the sofa cushion next to him, purring in his sleep.

The phone rang, startling Alec out of his daydreams. He reached for it and rested it on his shoulder, "Hello?"

"ALEC! IT'S ME! OH MY GOD IT HAPPENED!" Someone screeched over the phone, causing Alec to swear and drop it. The voice continued screaming excitedly at him while he held the phone at arm's length, looking worried. Only when the person stopped to take a breath he quickly brought it back to his ear.

"Magnus?"

"YESSSSS!"

"Please stop screaming in my ear!"

"Oh! Sorry." Magnus chuckled, his voice way too hyper for so late.

Alec rolled his eyes and reclined back into the couch, "How'd you even get this number?"

"Hnm? Oh, Isabelle gave it to me."

Figures. Alec sighed, "So can you tell me, in your inside voice, what it is you're so excited about?"

Magnus squealed, sounding like a five year old, "Ohmygosh Alec this is it! She did it! I've already got people calling about plans and how I want everything to be set up and the looks and what's being sent where and—"

"Magnus! What's happening?"

"I'M GETTING MY FIRST INTERNATIONAL STORE! IN LONDON!"

A slow smile spread over Alec's face, and an ecstatic bubble began to grow in his chest, "Are you serious?"

"Yes! Oh my god, Alec! This is happening! It's really happening! I thought it would take longer, but she was so happy with the dress that she's making this a priority! Can you believe it?!"

"That's fantastic!" Alec laughed, the elated feeling growing, "Wow, congratulations! This is huge! I knew you could do it."

"Well that makes one of us." Magnus chuckled, still sounding like he was floating on a cloud, "Hey! Let's celebrate!"

"What?"

"Come on! Let's go out for a drink!"

Alec debated, "We have work tomorrow…"

"So? I'm boss, remember? I can show up whenever, and then let you show up whenever too! Come on, Alec! Please!?"

"Well…oh what the hell, alright. Where do you want to meet?"

"You know the bar called Blue Fire? Let's go there. It's amazing and not a lot of people know about it, so it's quiet, and the drinks are unbelievable!"

"I'll take your word for it." Alec chuckled, "Meet you there in an hour."

Magnus just laughed in a slightly high pitched voice before hanging up, leaving Alec shaking his head and laughing silently.

The bar was like Magnus had said; quiet, without a lot of people. Soft, dusky music was playing and people were laughing heartily over their beers. It was a nice place; everything looked sort of old and smelled like pine and burned paper. People were joking and laughing with each other, and the bartender seemed to know Magnus personally because he gave Alec and Magnus a table slightly away from all the ruckus.

Magnus was on his third beer and Alec was half was done with his second long island ice tea. They were both a little tipsy, Alec a tad more so due to the fact he hadn't had as much experience with liquor as Magnus had. They had spent their evening so far basking in the success, neither of them quite believing in what had just happened.

"Maybe this is all a dream." Magnus sighed, taking another drink of his beer, "A really, really good dream."

"Nah, I don't usually get such good news in my dreams." Alec took another drink as well, starting to feel a bit of a buzz.

Magnus giggled and downed the rest of his beer and then flicking it off to the side, "So! Care to tell me where you're from?"

"Why? Hoping to follow me home?" Alec teased, the tea loosening his tongue and letting him relax. His boss really was a fun, easy person to be around.

"Maybe." Magnus purred, and then rolled his eyes playfully, "Just curious really."

"Brooklyn." Alec toyed with his glass, "Still living there, obviously. What about you? Always been a New Yorker?"

"Actually no. I never had a 'home' country. I traveled a lot." Magnus signaled for another beer. He rested his chin in his hand, studying Alec through half lidded, exotic eyes, "I was born in Indonesia, but I grew up mostly in Europe. Came here in my late teens and haven't left since. I fell in love with the city."

Alec smiled, "You're lucky, I've always wanted to go to Europe."

"Where?"

"Everywhere!" Alec chuckled, leaning back, his blue eyes bright, "Britain, Paris, Italy, Germany, Spain, the Scandinavian countries…"

Magnus felt his lips curve upwards, watching Alec describe the cities he'd lived in with an animated expression, his eyes lost in another world. "Well, I can tell you all of those are great choices." He purred, and took a quick sip from his new beer. "I, personally, want to go to Africa."

"Africa?"

"Yeah. I think it'd be a lot of fun, going on safari and seeing all those animals." Magnus ran a finger up the side of his chilled bottle, swiping a thin layer of water off. He examined the droplet on his fingers and then crushed it between his lips, licking it off and then returned his hand to the bottle. Magnus was aware of Alec's eyes following his finger, and he smiled to himself, "Also Iceland."

"Iceland?" Alec blinked, broken out of his thoughts of Magnus's lips around his finger.

"It's supposed to be beautiful." Magnus sighed, "I love natural beauty, it inspires me like none of that cheap, plastic crap can." He sat up suddenly, a strange fire burning in his eyes, "Don't you hate it? How fake everything is? The buildings, the items, and especially the people? It bothers me more than anything, how bland it all is. How fake, like they're all wearing a uniform and mask."

Alec nodded, "I know what you mean. That's why I can't stand models." He grinned at Magnus's surprised look. "I mean some of them are nice and are the exception, but most of them…god it's like trying to pose a mannequin. They're all so plastic and typical model; thin, pretty face, perfect hair, blank eyes, lots of makeup. I'd have better luck photographing a rock! At least it has a chance of showing facial expression!"

Magnus threw his head back and laughed, unable to help it. The irritated way Alec had spoken with his hand gestures and animated eyes just overtook him, and his hands itched for fabric and his sewing machine, "You're exactly right." He chucked, finally calming down, "I've just never heard it said like that before."

"Huh." Alec finished off his tea, a light flush appearing on his cheekbones. He ordered another and then cocked his head at Magnus, "I have a personal question to ask you, if you don't mind."

"Ask away!" Magnus encouraged, grinning and rubbing his hands together.

"Why me? Out of all the people, family and friends, who you could've celebrated with; why me? I mean I'm having a great time, don't get me wrong, but I was just wondering." Alec watched as Magnus's smile faded and a thoughtful look crept into his eyes.

"Well…to be honest you were the only person that sprang to mind. I do count you as a friend, and this is also your victory as well as mine, so it seemed perfect to celebrate together. Also, I wanted to see you again." Magnus toyed with his beer, a small smile playing on his lips.

Alec smiled back, lifting his glass, "To our victory?"

"Yes! And many more!" Magnus beamed, clinking their glasses together and then they both took large gulps of their drink.

"Ohhhh god why'd I drink all that booze?!" Alec slurred, leaning heavily on Magnus who just giggled in response.

"Because I dared you to finish your glass in under a minute!" Magnus hiccupped, "I was very impressed!" He helped his intoxicated photographer up to his flat, looking around curiously, "You have a nice place."

"Psh, I bet yours is better." Alec snorted, and then blinked in surprise, "When did I get here?"

Magnus searched Alec's pockets for his keys, finding them and, after a few failed attempts, managed to open the door, "Ladies first."

"That'd be you." Alec growled, and then weaved his way in. He managed to get to the couch and flop down, groaning as he caught sight of the clock, "Magnus…it's three in the morning!"

"So?" Magnus grinned, and then spotted a pair of yellow eyes watching him suspiciously, "Aw! Your cat!"

"Careful, he's a mean bastard." Alec mumbled.

Magnus reached down to pet him, and then yelped and yanked his hand away as the Persian swiped at him, opening three identical gashes along the side of his hand, right below his index finger and next to his thumb, "Ow!"

"See?" Alec stood and went over, taking Magnus's hand in his own and examining the scratch, "Ah, he just nicked you. You'll be fine. Church once bit me so hard I had to get stitches."

"Jeez, what did you do?"

Alec grinned viciously, "Gave him a bath." He stood and, his hand still around Magnus's, pulled the designer up and steered him to the couch, "Sit while I get some stuff for that." He then staggered off, almost running into the door as he went.

"Good luck!" Magnus called and then noticed Church was sitting on the table a few feet in front of him, giving him an ugly look, "What did I do?"

Church hissed.

"Alright!" Magnus held his hands up, "I surrender!"

When Alec returned his cat was sound asleep on the table and Magnus was looking very pleased with himself, "Did you knock my cat out?"

"No, we just came to an agreement." Magnus said seriously, and then hissed when Alec dabbed at the scratched with disinfectant.

"Don't be a baby." Alec scolded, and then wiped down the red lines quickly and put a large, square bandage over it. "There, I think you'll live."

Magnus smiled, reaching up with his injured hand and brushing some of Alec's hair back from his eyes, drawing his face closer as he did so, "Thank you, Doctor." He whispered, smiling lazily.

"Be more careful next time." Alec murmured back, their faces now only inches apart. In the end it was him who gave in, leaning down and bringing their lips into contact. He gasped lightly at the kiss, a warm feeling spreading all over his body.

Magnus moaned and reached up, tangling his hands in Alec's hair and shirt, holding him against his body. The way they were situated, Alec was practically on top of him, pressing the designer into the back of the couch. He made a soft sound of pleasure as Alec's tongue ran along his bottom lip and then opened his mouth, letting his own tongue tease his photographer.

It felt like someone had lit a fire inside Alec as Magnus kissed him senseless. It took away his breath and made him ache desperately for the man beneath him. He moaned quietly in the back of his throat as his body shivered when Magnus's hands clenched tighter in his shirt. It felt amazing, nothing like any other kiss before, and Alec found himself wanting more. He drew back, locking eyes with Magnus's hazy, beautiful green gold ones, and ran the hand that wasn't supporting him over the designer's chest, feeling the surprisingly fit body beneath his clothes.

At Alec's touch Magnus let his head fall back, a soft sigh escaping his lips as those hands ran over his body. It felt better than he'd imagined, and he arched into the touch, silently wanting more. Magnus murmured quietly as he felt Alec's fingers start to undue his shirt buttons, popping them off one at a time until they reached about mid stomach. He looked up and nearly groaned at what he saw.

Alec's hair was slightly tousled and his own shirt was hiking up his back, baring his midriff. But that wasn't what had Magnus so excited. His eyes were dark with desire, burning with the same intensity as Magnus's own. Alec leaned down and pressed his lips to the designer's collar bone, nipping it hard enough to leave a mark, and then licking it when Magnus gasped at the sudden pain. He ran his hands lower, rubbing over the pert nipples before his mouth arrived there too, taking one in his mouth and tasting it, running his tongue over it roughly.

"Alec…" Magnus groaned, tugging on the short, black hair. He felt so good, the beer and the pleasure had taken away practically all of his senses, and he wanted nothing more than to let Alec continue touching and tasting him. But, a little bit of Magnus's mind remained sober; so with a heavy heart he managed to push Alec off.

"What's wrong?" Alec breathed, his face flushed and his mouth red.

Magnus groaned quietly, hating himself, "You're drunk, I wouldn't feel right taking advantage of you."

"What if I want you to take advantage of me?" Alec whispered, his eyes darkening.

Magnus took a breath, trying to calm the raging drug that pulsed in his veins. He wanted Alec, he wanted to take advantage and have one of the best nights in his life, but he also wanted it to be the best night for both of them, "I can't. Not tonight. You'll thank me for this tomorrow." He reached over and pulled his photographer close, kissing him hungrily on those taunting lips, and then drew back, "Go to sleep, and don't worry about work tomorrow, alright?"

Blue eyes studied Magnus from behind a haze of lust and alcohol. Finding him completely serious, Alec sighed and leaned back against the couch, smiling in defeat, "Fine, I'll see you tomorrow." He watched as Magnus got up and buttoned his shirt, smiling when they locked eyes once more, and then watched him leave to go home. Alec sighed and lay down on the sofa, suddenly completely exhausted. His eyes slid closed and the last thing he thought about were those enticing green gold eyes, winking at him tauntingly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

When Alec awoke he had a slight headache and his body felt strange, like he'd been sleeping on something different then his bed. He yawned and stretched, and then nearly fell off the couch. He lay on his back, blinking in the sunlight, and tried to figure out why the hell he'd fallen asleep on the sofa. He groaned and sat up, rubbing his face, and then noticed a box of bandages and a used antibacterial wipe with a little bit of blood sitting on his coffee table. The night came back to him in clear detail, every little bit, and he groaned again, placing his face in his hands. "What did I do?"

A loud meow interrupted his horror; Church placing a paw on his master's knee and meowed loudly.

"Church, hello boy." Alec sighed wearily, tentatively stroking his thick, long coat. He smiled when the cat didn't bite him, and then looked at the clock, "Oh shit." He quickly leapt up and sprinted to his room, stripping down and dressing as quickly as he could. It was almost three in the afternoon! How could he have slept so late?! After a mad dash around the flat, changing clothes, eating quickly, feeding Church and then grabbing his bags, Alec managed to get out the door in less than twenty minutes.

He arrived at the office and quickly ran inside, hoping there wasn't some photo shoot going on he'd forgotten about. He was in such a rush that he few around the corner and ran smack into someone else, sending them both tumbling to the ground.

"Ouch!" The person exclaimed, looking affronted, "Who is running around like a—Alec?"

Alec's head snapped up and he could feel his face heat up, "Eh, morning Magnus. Sorry I'm late!"

"No problem, you look like you just woke up." Magnus chuckled, standing up and handing Alec his camera bag, "Sleep alright?"

"Uh yeah, thanks." Alec took the bag, noticing the bandage on his boss's hand, "How about you? The cut not hurting?"

"No it's fine!" Magnus smiled, tracing his thumb over it, "Can I talk to you? When you've settled down a bit, at least?" He teased, taking in his photographer's ruffled appearance.

"Sure, yeah, give me ten minutes." Alec said quickly, edging around Magnus and then hurrying off to his office. He had an idea what Magnus might want to talk about, and it filled him with butterflies. He'd been drunk! It wasn't completely his fault. Oh who was he kidding; he'd been acting on his own selfish desires from the start, and the booze had just helped cushion the way there. Alec set his stuff down and tried to straighten his hair, gave up, and then walked slowly to Magnus's work room. He paused outside the door, his heart and stomach seeming to have switched places, and then opened it, stepping inside and closed the door.

"Hey Alec, give me half a second." Magnus mused, turning a knob on his sewing machine. It was unclear what he was making this time; it almost looked like a cloak. He turned the machine off and stood, tossing a measuring tape on the table and walking over.

"Listen, um, I'm sorry about last night." Alec mumbled, feeling his face heat up, "I was drunk and I shouldn't have done that. Sorry."

Magnus cocked his head and then reached out, pulling Alec in and kissing him shamelessly. He felt Alec gasp against his lips before submitting, holding the designer closer as their lips molded together. Magnus broke away, his face a little flushed and his breath short, "I'm not sorry about that."

"I've noticed." Alec breathed, his eyes wide and his lips red from the kiss.

Their moment was interrupted however, by someone barging in. "Magnus? There's a loose thread—oh. Sorry, am I interrupting?" Isabelle asked sweetly, her eyes flickering between her shell shocked brother and her boss's amused smirk.

"Don't worry about it, Isabelle. What thread?" Magnus replied easily, brushing gently past Alec to take hold of a glittering orange garment.

"Right here, along the collar." She pointed, her eyes still focused on her brother. She glanced up at Magnus questionably and then grinned when he winked at her. "So you're doing a one outfit shoot now right?"

"What? We have a photo shoot?" Alec asked, suddenly snapped back to reality.

Magnus nodded, taking the piece of clothing to his machine and stitching it up, "Set room one."

"See you then." Alec hurried out, blushing furiously when he caught his sister's eye. As soon as the door swung shut Isabelle Lightwood whirled around and placed her hands on the desk, "Ok, spill."

"Excuse me?" Magnus purred, his eyes twinkling.

"It'll take hours for Alec to even admit something happened, so you're going to have to tell me everything."

A slow, sinful grin unfurled on Magnus's face. "I think we're close to being an item."

Isabelle's grin rivaled Magnus's, "How far did you get?"

"This is your brother we're talking about you know." Magnus chuckled, finishing up the collar, "Just kissing and a little bit more." He tossed the sparkly orange thing at Isabelle, "You know that's not the line we're shooting today, right?"

"I know." Isabelle giggled, "See you soon!" She walked out, a large grin on her face.

Alec was fiddling with his camera, taking a couple practice shoots when his sister and (boyfriend?) walked in. He ignored them studiously and continued fiddling, "Alright, Izzy I'm going to need a shot of fire."

"Shot of fire?" Magnus repeated, looking confused as Isabelle walked over to the set.

She stood in front of a nightclub-like scene, dressed in shimmering red. "Yeah, when we were little we used to pretend we were models and photographers. Shot of fire means basically anger and passion and lots of emotion." She yawned and stretched, and then nodded at her brother, "Ready, and call out shots."

Alec glanced at Magnus's confused face and sighed, "I tell her if the shots are crap or keepers basically. Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Then pose." Alec walked all around, his camera clicking and his lips moving just as fast.

"Crap…move to the left…keeper…keeper…crap…crap…complete crap...keeper…"

Amusement flickered over Magnus's face as he watched the siblings work.

Isabelle seemed to know exactly what she was doing wrong whenever Alec called her out on it, and then fixed it and made it a hundred times better. She glared at the camera, her lips curled in a snarl and her eyes narrowed in hate as she stared down the camera. It was bold and intense, the way her expressions moved about her face. Then she turned her back to Alec, showing the other side of the dress. It was a red, backless cocktail dress that fanned out by her knees. The back started right above her butt, so it bared her shoulders and back to the camera's flashes. She turned to look over her shoulder, a smirk playing on her lips and her eyes gleaming suggestively.

"Keeper. We're done." Alec called out, lowering his camera.

"Good, because I've got to run!" Isabelle stepped off the set and walked off towards the exit, "I've got a hot date."

"You can wear the dress out if you bring it back in perfect condition!" Magnus called, and then yelped when he was tackled in an over enthusiastic hug.

"OH THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Isabelle cried, hugging the poor designer tightly, "Oh my gosh I'm wearing a Bane outfit that's not even out yet! Ahhh!"

"Wait, a hot date?" Alec asked, arching his eyebrows.

Isabelle grinned viciously, "This dress is going to knock poor Simon out." She released her death grip on Magnus, thanked him again, and then ran out, a massive smile on her face.

"…maybe that was a bad idea." Magnus mused thoughtfully, "I don't want that unfortunate boy to be kidnapped by your sister. I wouldn't wish that fate on anyone."

Alec chuckled, "Me either. But don't worry, the dress with be fine and so will she. Like you said; it's the boy I'm more worried about." He paused, his camera still on hand and then raised it to his face. He zoomed in and called out, "Magnus."

"Hnm?" Magnus turned to look, a questioning light in his eyes, and then blinked as the camera flashed.

"…keeper." Alec turned his camera off and tucked it in his bag, trying to control his rapidly beating heat.

Magnus felt like swooning. Such a simple, meaningless word to just about every other human, but it made him feel weak in the knees.

The next week was a flurry of activity as Magnus started making preparations for his new store in London. Apparently it was going to be a huge deal, and the designer had to fly out to oversee the grand opening and do some quick business over there before handing it off to his new right hand man, Ragnor Fell. They had decided to keep everything very simple and personal; Magnus wanted to know everyone who owned his stores, and made sure that they could dress in color coordinating clothes. The designer spent almost every hour of his day on the phone, talking to different people and trying to get things sorted out.

Isabelle was equally as busy. Now that she was the new face of Bane, companies all over the country wanted her to model for them or get her to advertise something. She did odd jobs every now and then, but refused to work for any other name brand clothing owner, tying her allegiance tightly to Magnus Bane. Somehow it got out that Isabelle was the sister to Magnus's famous photographer, who had always been anonymous, and now Alec had job offers attacking him left right and center. However he did do a brief interview with a magazine and, quite pointedly, said that he had been working with Magnus Bane since the beginning and would stay there until the end. Never the less, the two Lightwood siblings were becoming very famous, very fast. So it was only natural that their mother stopped by one day, to check on them and their place of work.

Maryse Lightwood had dropped by unannounced, wanting to see what their job was like without them trying to impress her. She knew the effect she had on her children, and didn't hesitate to use it as a weapon when needed. She marched down the hallway, and then stopped when she heard her son's voice.

"No, we should use this line for fall's cover, and then bring the green and yellow out for spring." He was saying, balancing a phone in one hand, and glancing at Magnus for confirmation.

The designer nodded in approval and Alec turned back to whoever was on the phone.

Maryse frowned, she didn't know exactly what her son did, but it seemed that he was also Mr. Bane's secretary as well as photographer. She decided to intervene, walking right in just as Alec hung up the phone.

Magnus looked up and stood suddenly, "Who the hell are you and how did you get in here?" He asked coldly, his New Yorker attitude shining through marvelously.

"Mom!" Alec gasped, also standing abruptly, looking equally as shocked.

"Oh!" Magnus's expression cleared and he walked over, holding out his hand, "Sorry about that! I'm—"

"I know who you are, Mr. Bane." Maryse replied coolly, overlooking his outstretched hand as she walked over to her son, "Alexander, I hope I'm not interrupting."

"No, not really. We were just wrapping up a spread with Vogue." Alec said, spinning a pencil around in his fingers, something he'd picked up from Magnus and did when he was nervous.

Magnus, spotting it, silently left the room.

"So, this is where you work." Maryse commented, walking slowly around the room and x-raying every detail, "In a fashion industry…a very…colorful fashion industry."

Alec recognized the tone and he narrowed his eyes behind her back. "Yes. I work here."

"Do you get paid well? How are your co-workers?" Mrs. Lightwood asked robotically, like she was testing him.

"My payment is fine and there aren't a lot of people I work with. Only Ma—Mr. Bane and the models." Alec swallowed, knowing his mother would pick up on his mistake.

Maryse didn't give anything away as she went and sat herself in Magnus's abandoned seat; she studied her son through narrowed, thoughtful eyes and then opened her mouth to say something.

The door swung open, interrupting whatever Maryse was about to say, and in barged Isabelle, "Mom! What are you doing here?" She walked over and hugged her mother, both of them a little stiff.

Alec glanced up and spotted Magnus lurking down the hall. He mouthed a silent 'thank you' and got a wink in return. It was a lot easier facing his mother with backup.

"Isabelle, how nice to see you. How long have you been here?"

"Not too long, maybe two weeks?" Isabelle hummed, sitting on Alec's desk, "Alec got me the job."

"Did he now? I didn't know Alec chose the models."

Alec stiffened, feeling a trap, but unable to avoid the question without looking obvious, "I don't. I just did it once."

"Ah, so Mr. Bane trusts you enough to choose his own models?" Maryse's words were like poisoned honey, "Even though he's notorious for always picking them himself?"

Isabelle narrowed her eyes, "What are you getting at mom?"

"That Mr. Bane and Alec seemed to be quite close. Aren't you?" She looked at her son, "You almost called him 'Magnus' a while back, right?"

"That's none of your concern." Alec said through his teeth, feeling his entire body freeze up.

Isabelle stood suddenly, "I'm sorry, but are you implying that Alec sleeps with his boss just so I could get a job? Do you really think so low of us?"

Maryse looked surprised, but it was hard to tell with her, "Of course not. I just wanted to make sure everyone was comfortable and happy with this…arrangement." She stood and brushed off her dress suit, "I have a meeting with Jocelyn now so I must go. Your boss made that dress for her, right? And in return he's getting overseas stores. Interesting." Maryse mused, walking to the door, "Well, nothing had better be going on between you two Alexander. I don't approve of such sinful actions. I'll drop by again soon." And then she left, leaving the office 20 degrees colder than when she came in.

"She's threatening us!" Isabelle shouted, as soon as they were sure their mother was gone. She stomped around the room, taking no notice as her brother sank into a chair and put his head in his hands.

"What's going on?" Magnus asked, walking in. "Alec? Are you ok?"

Alec said nothing but Isabelle more than answered for him, "She's a monster! It's a threat! She's threatening all of us!"

Magnus blinked, "Who is? What's going on?"

"Oh it's so clever!" Isabelle cried, throwing her hands up in the air and ignoring Magnus, "She'll go talk to 'Jocelyn'," She said the woman's name in a horrible, sneering voice, "and convince her to shut down Magnus's overseas stores!"

"Now wait a minute—" Magnus broke in, looking alarmed.

"But that's not all! Alec will then feel like it's his fault so the guilt and blame's all on him! He then feels so bad that he quits! And then I feel bad too because I thought I should rat him out! But then he gets in trouble anyway! AGH!"

"…what?" Magnus asked weakly, looking from sibling to sibling, "What the hell is going on?"

Isabelle stopped ranting for a second, her face flushed and her breath coming in gasps, "That's our mother's plan. I'm sure of it."

"You forgot one part." Alec mumbled, his voice muted by his hands, startling them both.

"What? Which part?" Isabelle asked.

"The part where she disowns me."

Magnus made a strange noise and looked at Isabelle, hoping for a joke. But what he got was her solemn face.

"Yeah…and that…" She whispered, walking over and resting her hands on her brother's shoulders, "Alec, it'll be ok. We know her plan this time so we can outsmart her! We can do it!"

"This time?" Magnus echoed, "Wait. I'm so confused. What do you mean, 'this time'?"

Isabelle sighed, "We had another brother, Jace. He fell in love with some girl who our mother didn't approve of so she disowned him."

"Harsh." Magnus winced.

"It gets worse." Isabelle squeezed her brother's shoulder, "We're not allowed to see him anymore. We still do, of course, but it's hard doing it without her knowing. So think about it. If she finds out that Alec's in a relationship with someone she doesn't approve of, AND that he's a guy, AND that Alec's gay, what do you think will happen?"

Magnus's face went still and his eyes flickered over to Alec, whose face was still hidden in his hands. "So…what can we do?"

"…we?" Alec asked, looking up in surprise.

"Yes; we. I'm not leaving you two alone to fight a psychotic mother, no offense."

"None taken." Isabelle snorted.

"Magnus no." Alec growled, startling all of them, "She'll disown me for dating and being gay. And I'm her son. Think about what she'll do to you! She'll ruin you!"

"…I'm not going to sit around and let you be hurt like that." Magnus replied quietly, neither of them moving as Isabelle murmured an excuse and left.

"Yes you will!" Alec snapped, standing abruptly, "You don't understand! If you don't get in this, then the worse she'll probably do is stop your international sales! But if you help me? She'll burn this place to the ground along with your work! It's not worth it! I'm not worth it!"

"Can't you let me decide that?" Magnus's voice rose as he stood up too, glaring down at Alec.

"We don't even know each other that well!" Alec cried, looking exasperated, angry, sad, frustrated, and baffled all at once.

"I know that a really like you and I'm not going to let you leave my side because of some homophobic mother!" Magnus snapped, grabbing Alec's upper arms tightly, "I'll help you! I can! She's not the only one with contacts! Alec, this is my choice! My company, and my clothes. I'll risk it if I have to, but only because I know we'll win! I'm not making you go through this alone."

Alec shook his head slowly, but Magnus could see the defeat in his blue eyes, "You're an idiot…" He whispered, looking up at him from under his eyelashes.

"Love makes fools of us all." Magnus murmured, watching Alec's eyes widen at the word. He didn't wait for him to answer, just brining him close and kissing him, letting go of his arms and hugging Alec to his body, letting his eyes fall shut.

Everything seemed to vanish the second Magnus's soft lips touched his own, washing away all his doubts and fears. He murmured softly against the designer's lips, closing his eyes and kissing him back passionately. Their lips moved in sync, fanning the burning glow in the center of their being. It felt so right, being on Magnus's arms and kissing him. Alec reached up and held him closer, pressing their bodies together as their kiss deepened.

Magnus drew away slowly, their lips lingering against each other, and then he smiled, holding Alec close and whispering in his ear, "Still think we can't do it?"

"No." Alec murmured back, smiling against Magnus's shoulder.

They drew away and Magnus kissed him once more before sighing quietly, "Well, looks like more phone work for me."

Alec chuckled, a strange light in his eyes, "You're not the only one with connections." He grinned mischievously and walked over to his bag, grabbing his cell phone.

That look made Magnus want to tackle him to the floor and have his wicked way with him, regardless of who could walk in. "T-that's good." He swallowed, and then hurried out; trying to think of people he could get on his side, instead of what he wanted to be doing to his boyfriend right about now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six (part one) **

Maryse spun slowly around in her chair, turning to face the man in front of her, "So, as you see, I need you to, ah, withhold, your purchases from now on. Jut until this little matter is cleared."

"Mrs. Lightwood, the Bane clothing is what keeps my department afloat. I sell hundreds a day and—"

"And you shall be compensated for it, I assure you. It's only for a little while. I can send some Nine West things your way, if you would like."

"…very well."

"The bitch!" Magnus cried, throwing down his phone and dramatically falling into a chair.

Alec looked up from the computer he'd recently added to his office, "What now?"

"The Penhallow's have stopped buying from me! Oh this means WAR!" Magnus snapped open his cell phone and hit speed dial, looking both excited and irritated all at once. "Camille!"

Alec choked and looked up in shock.

Magnus shot him a look and then returned to his phone, "Yes hello to you too, not still angry, are you? No? Great! I need your assistance with something…"

Maryse picked up her desk phone, a ring on her hand shining faintly in the dark of her office. She really hated those horrible fluorescent lights, so instead she had a single lamp on. It also seemed to intimidate people. "Yes?"

"Mrs. Lightwood! Camille Belcourt has ripped up her contract with me! She's taken ALL OF MY MODELS TOO!"

"Calm down. She's just one person, and frankly; those other models were hideous. There are more models. Find them. And in the meantime, remember who did this to you."

"…yes Mrs. Lightwood…"

Alec looked up as his screen changed, alerting him of a new email, "It worked! I can't believe it!" He started typing, calling out to Isabelle as he did, "Izzy! I found him!"

"What!?" She came rushing in, almost running Magnus over who was now on the phone with someone else, and looked over her brother's shoulder. A slow, evil smile spread over her face, "When can our secret weapons come?"

"They're on a plane now, heading for New York. They'll get here tomorrow." Alec shut off his computer, smiling despite himself.

Magnus snapped his phone shut, "We have the Garroway's on our side!"

"Great!" Isabelle gave him a thumbs up, and then rushed out, pulling out her own cell phone as she went.

Maryse's hand tightened on the phone, her voice was dangerously cold, "Mr. Garroway, what do you mean you've 'already chosen a side'?"

"I mean," the voice said, sounding tired, "that I don't want a part in your war. I know what's going on between you and Bane. Apparently you take things away, and he keeps things the same, if not better. So I'm not helping you with this petty argument. Grow up, Maryse." He sighed, and then hung up.

She slowly placed the phone back on the cradle, resisting the urge to smash it into a million tiny pieces. How dare he? She glared at the phone, and then an idea came over her. It wasn't what she'd originally wanted to do because it would hurt Alexander as well, but now…she picked up the phone, dialing a number most celebrities would never, EVER go near, "Hello, this is Mrs. Lightwood. No I do not want to interview, but I think I might have something better…"

"Well!" Magnus clapped his hands together, startling everyone, "I think that's all the damage we can do today. Time to get our shit together and move out!"

"Yes, sir!" Isabelle said sarcastically, saluting and then marching out the door.

Alec rolled his eyes and stood, yawning as he stretched his arms high over his head. He didn't hear Magnus until someone else's arms encircled his waist, causing a manly squeak of surprise to escape his lips.

"Wanna go out tonight?" Magnus asked, resting his head on Alec's shoulder.

"Alright." Alec said quietly, turning around and smiling up at the designer. They left together, hand in hand, without a real destination in mind. They weren't dressed for anything fancy, especially Magnus who was sporting rainbow leather pants, a black, tight, second skin long sleeved shirt and that purple and blue vest, as usual. They wandered around, letting their feet carry them, until a likely looking place appeared and then went in, asking for a table for two. They sat down and ordered drinks and an appetizer, enjoying the fact they were out of the office.

"I can't believe you could get Camille on your side." Alec finally said, looking amused.

Magnus snorted, "Believe it or not, we go way back. She's a complete bitch but for some reason we tolerate each other. And that's the closest thing to 'friend' as she can get to."

"Well that's good to know." Alec looked up as their food arrived; a large plate of calamari. They both picked up their forks and started eating, every now and then teasing each other by stealing a piece of squid right out from under the other person's fork.

"So you still won't tell me who your secret weapon is." Magnus purred, catching a piece of calamari right off Alec's fork and eating it, his eyes gleaming.

"It's a secret for a reason." Alec smiled, not bothered by his lack of calamari. He picked up another and ate it, chewing thoughtfully, "It's our secret ace, so I hope it works."

"I'm sure it will." Magnus reassured him, taking a drink of water.

They finished their food and paid the bill, Magnus having a brief chat with some person hidden in the shadows behind the bar, and then walked out. The second they stepped out of the restaurant, hand in hand, they were assaulted by camera flashes.

"Mr. Bane! Mr. Lightwood!"

"Is it true you're at war with Maryse Lightwood!?

"Is it a company feud?"

"Is it over Alexander Lightwood?!"

"Mr. Lightwood! How long have you been dating Mr. Bane!?"

"Mr. Lightwood, are you gay?"

"Mr. Bane!"

"Mr. Lightwood!"

Magnus, being used to paparazzi, spun around and yanked a slightly shell shocked Alec back into the restaurant, shutting the door loudly and locking it. None of the other diners seemed bothered by that. He dragged Alec to the back of the restaurant, "Simon!"

Alec looked up, puzzled by the familiarity of the name.

The person from the shadows stepped out; the same person Magnus had just spoke to not five minutes ago, and grinned at them. He was a lanky, almost teenager-looking sort of guy, with bright brown eyes and soft, light brown hair. He was pale, and wore a blazer and slacks. Underneath the blazer however, was a gaming t-shirt. "At it again, Magnus?" He teased, walking around the bar.

"Not my fault this time." Magnus grinned back, his hand still firmly clasped around Alec's. "We need to use the back exit."

Simon nodded and glanced at Alec, "Eh, is your boyfriend going to be alright?"

"Alec?"Magnus turned to look at him, "Hey, are you ok?"

Alec blinked and tried to snap out of it. He didn't know what he thought, and he was sure he wasn't 'ok', but they had more pressing matters to attend to, "Yeah, fine. Let's go." Simon's name nagged at the back of his mind, like a half forgotten memory.

Magnus gave him a worried look and then followed Simon, talking to him the entire way, "Simon's another friend of mine. He owns the restaurant. I got him out of a bit of trouble a while back so now he sort of owes me for life."

Simon snorted, leading them down a rather sketchy hallway, "You make it sound like I was convicted for murder and you saved my life." He reached a battered wooden door and opened it, glancing around and then ushering them forward, "Walk two blocks and you'll have better luck catching a cab. See you, Magnus."

"Bye, thanks Simon." Magnus hurried out, and then looked at Alec, grinning, "Ready to run?"

"What?"

But the designer didn't wait. He charged out into the crowd of people on the side walk and cut his way through, dashing up the blocks and pulling Alec along.

After a brief surprise at how fast his boyfriend could run, Alec felt a small grin start to form on his face. When he was younger, his brother and him would race all the time. He felt adrenaline start pumping in his veins and his legs moved instantaneously, bringing him up even with Magnus, neck to neck. They grinned at each other and raced down the street, knocking into people and shouting apologizes as they did.

Magnus skidded to a halt and almost fell when Alec shot past him. He laughed as he crashed into his photographer, who caught him easily, "Aw, I almost had you."

"Please." Alec scoffed, his face flushed and his eyes brighter than the stars in the sky above them, "I had you."

"From the very beginning."

Alec blushed and let go of him, looking around for a cab.

They got one and Magnus gave him the address to Alec's flat, giggling breathlessly as he glanced behind him, checking for paparazzi.

"That…was way more fun then it should've been." Alec grinned, leaning back against the seat, "You do that on a daily basis?"

"Pretty much. Which is why I sometimes never leave the office." Magnus chuckled, sweeping his hair from his face. It was very subtly dyed, Alec noticed, faint metallic streaks of blue, green, and purple where perfectly interwoven with his hair, making it look almost natural. "I also only eat or drink at specific places, where I can sneak out if I have to."

"That's a good plan." Alec paid the cabbie when they arrived, and then glanced at Magnus, "Want to come up?"

"Yeah that'd be great." Magnus smiled, and eagerly followed his boyfriend up to his flat.

Alec opened the door and tossed his keys on a small table, "Want a beer?" He asked, walking back towards the kitchen.

"Trying to get me drunk again?" Magnus teased, walking into the living room and flopping down on the couch. He smiled at Church, who just ignored him in return. Magnus looked up as Alec reappeared with two beers, accepting his and taking a drink.

"As I recall, you were the one who got me drunk." Alec sat close to Magnus, their shoulders and legs brushing.

"And as I recall," Magnus purred, "you were the one who jumped me." He laughed as Alec blushed and glared at him, "So whose fault is it?"

"Yours." Alec said simply, taking a sip of his beer. "Defiantly yours." He rolled the bottle between his fingers, smiling as Magnus chuckled silently beside him, "Hey, I've got a question…"

"Shoot."

Alec's mouth twitched at the word, "Will those pictures they took be on the tabloids or news or whatever tomorrow?"

"Probably." Magnus replied slowly, watching Alec out of the corner of his eye.

"Well…I guess mom knows for sure now." He sighed, leaning against the couch, strands of his black hair falling in his eyes.

Magnus looked down at his beer, his mouth suddenly dry, "Not really, she could have sent them after us to make it look like that. To try and force you to admit it."

"My mom wouldn't do that to me." But the words sounded doubtful to Alec's own ears, and he glared at his bottle, ignoring Magnus's sympathetic look. Silence stretched on for a bit, both of them just drinking their beers and lost in thought, until Alec spoke up again, "How do you handle it?"

"Me?" Magnus put his beer down and leaned back next to Alec, frowning thoughtfully, "I just don't really care. I'm in it for the clothes and the parties." He grinned at Alec, "And the cute photographers."

Alec snorted, placing his own beer on the coffee table next to Magnus's. "So publicity doesn't bother you?"

"Not really. I don't read that crap and they almost never get anything juicy on me. It's mostly about my clothes and how well they're doing."

"Do your parents believe in any of the rumors?" Alec asked, and then new instantly he'd crossed some sort of line. Magnus's posture when from sleepy and relaxed to rigid and upset in a matter of seconds, "I'm sorry. Forget I asked."

"No…no it's ok." Magnus slowly let the stiffness drop, but his eyes were hard as ice and his lips were pressed together, "My parents and I don't talk. I haven't seen them in almost ten years."

"Ten years?" Alec frowned, trying to do the math, "Wait, how old are you?"

"Twenty six." Magnus muttered, looking annoyed, "How old are you?"

"Twenty four." Alec replied automatically, his mind whirling, "So, you haven't seen or talked to your parents since…you were sixteen?"

"Yeah."

"Why?" Alec asked, his voice gentle. He understood family issues better than just about anybody.

Magnus seemed to be having some internal war with himself before leaning back in the cushions and sighing loudly, "For a number of reasons. But to sum it all up; they hate me."

"Magnus, don't say that. No parent hates their child…" Alec's voice died off as Magnus's eyes turned to look at him. The beautiful green gold was darkened by the dim lighting of the room, but there was clear sadness and sincerity in his eyes. "How could they hate someone like you? You're…" Alec trailed off, not able to find a word that suited his boyfriend, so he settled for the closest thing, "You're a keeper."

The designer smiled warmly at the word, wrapping an arm around Alec's shoulders, "Thanks, I'm glad you think so." He rested his cheek on the top of Alec's head, closing his eyes and breathing in his scent. He felt Alec snuggle in closer to him and he smiled again, feeling drowsy and safe, hidden away in Alec's flat.

"It's getting late." Alec murmured after a while, bringing Magnus back to reality.

"Ok, I should go." He made to stand up but was stopped by Alec's hand resting lightly on his thigh. Magnus looked down to find his boyfriend watching him, his blue eyes a little hesitant but serious all the same.

"That's not what I meant." Alec glanced up, meeting his boyfriend's eyes, "Would you like to stay the night?"

Magnus smiled, "I'd love to."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven (part two)**

Alec got up and walked into his bedroom, glancing around and sighing in relief when he noticed that everything was mostly tidy. He yelped when Magnus suddenly hugged him from behind, "Jeez! Do you enjoy scarring me?"

"Maybe." The designer purred, looking around the room curiously.

It was a nice sized bedroom, for Brooklyn, and there was even a window with a view of the street outside. A double bed with navy blue sheets took up the center of the room, accompanied by two matching glass tables on either side. A door led off to a bathroom in one corner and the other corner was taken up by a massive black, floor to ceiling bookshelf. There were tons of books, stacked on top of each other and balanced precariously, that took up every inch of space on the shelf. Across from the bed was a set of chestier drawers, same color wood as the book case, with some pictures on top. One of the pictures was of a family. Above the pictures was a large TV, hung on the wall. The remote was on one of the glass tables by the bed.

While Alec walked off to the bathroom to get ready for bed, Magnus wandered over to the family picture, taking his vest off and pulling his shirt over his head while he did.

The picture was of five people, all grouped together and grinning playfully at the camera. The two adults had their arms around each other, smiling warmly at the camera, and their blue eyes were devoid of ice. Their other arms encircled three children, all of whom were very young. The first child, who looked about four or five, had sun bright gold hair and shining golden eyes. He had a cheeky, mischievous grin, and had his arms wrapped around his sister. The girl was about the same age, her hair already so long that it reached her back. Her eyes were filled with fun and laugher, and her small, pink lips were stretched in an enormous smile. The last child seemed to be about six or seven, and was standing over his siblings protectively. His hair was short and choppy, sticking out in strange places like he'd just rolled out of bed. His eyes were a beautiful, piercing blue, free of any pain or stress. He wasn't smiling, but the corners of his lips were turned upwards, and there was a happy, childhood innocence that surrounded the three children.

"That's us a couple years before the divorce." Alec said, having reemerged from the bathroom in a pair of sleeping shorts, his shirt in hand. "Jace is the blonde one."

"He looks nothing like you." Magnus mused, his eyes raking over the happy family.

"He's adopted." Alec walked over, a shadow crossing his face as he stared at the laughing group.

"You're adorable." Magnus cooed, breaking the tension easily.

"What? I am not." Alec scoffed, "I was always the serious one."

"But look! You're wearing overalls." Magnus giggled, "So cute!"

"Maybe back then I was."

Magnus grinned and looked at him, "Oh I still think you're adorable."

"I am not!" Alec protested, and then blushed, completely contradicting his words.

"So cute." Magnus purred, trying to hug Alec and then laughing as he ducked away, "C'mere so I can cuddle you!"

"No way!" Alec backed up, dropping the shirt, and then scrambled around the bed as the designer gave chase. He yelped when Magnus caught him around the waist like he was a child, and then tossed him on the bed, leaping after him and hugging him tightly.

"Defiantly the cutest thing since Chairman Meow."

"Who?"

"My kitty." Magnus hummed, smiling happily as Alec stopped struggling.

"Uh, do you want to borrow some pajamas?" Alec mumbled, suddenly aware of Magnus's bare chest pressing against his own. He was only wearing shorts, and the heat that radiated from both of them was making him a little uncomfortable. The last thing the photographer wanted was to jump Magnus again, mostly because he wouldn't have a way to defend himself this time, seeing as they were both completely sober.

"Nah, let me get out of these pants through." Magnus flipped himself on his back and, with an impressive display of wiggling, managed to peel off his skin tight leather pants. He tossed the rainbow garment somewhere in the room and sighed in relief, not noticing Alec's flaming blush at the sight of his equally tight purple briefs, "Much better."

Alec tried hard not to stare, he really did, but his eyes betrayed him as they wandered hungrily up the tan body, taking in the lithe shape of hidden muscles and the way his chest moved as he breathed. Holy crap, his boyfriend was beautiful. Even though Magnus wore a lot of makeup and some pretty ridiculous clothes, he had the natural beauty they both sought after. His hair looked soft and silky, and it fanned out behind him like a halo as he lay in bed.

Catching Alec staring at him, Magnus smirked, "See something you like?" It was meant to be a teasing question, mostly to get his photographer to blush again, but when Alec's eyes darkened and he moved on top of him, Magnus felt his breath stop.

"Yeah…" Alec breathed, and, unable to help himself, closed the distance between them and kissed Magnus. It was like tasting a sweet you had craved for years, and suddenly to have found it and taste it melting on your tongue; it was nothing short of pure bliss. The intense heat that enveloped them made both of them moan and press against each other, selfishly wanting more.

Magnus tangled his fingers in the short, black hair, making a helpless noise of pleasure as Alec's body rubbed against his own. Every since that night when they'd both gotten too carried away, Magnus had craved his photographer's touch like a drug, so to have said drug on top of him and kissing him with such fire, it made the designer just melt.

Drawing away slowly, his lips still stinging from the ferocity of the kiss, Alec's eyes fluttered open, dark and hazy, "Just so we're clear, I didn't invite you to spend the night because I wanted to jump you."

"I think you're lying." Magnus growled, rolling them over and kissing him again, moaning loudly when Alec tugged on his hair. He straddled his boyfriend, holding him down to the bed as their tongues tangled and fought for dominance. A little surprised, but completely turned on when Alec submitted to him, Magnus tasted every inch of his lover's mouth, nibbling playfully on his lower lip.

With a soft gasp when his lip was bitten, Alec arched into Magnus's touch, his hazy mind trying to argue with what Magnus had said. What was it again? Suddenly it didn't seem too important when Magnus's hands ran over his torso, rubbing circles around his nipples. He moaned throatily, spreading his legs unconsciously when Magnus's knee slid up the inside his thigh.

Breaking the kiss for air, Magnus continued his assault lower down, biting and sucking on Alec's neck, leaving a large red mark, showing everyone that this man was taken. He ran his hands down to Alec's hips, caressing his stomach and sides before his fingers slid under the elastic waist band. Magnus looked up, his green gold eyes dark from lust, "Is this ok?" He asked, his voice husky.

"Yes…" Alec moaned, lifting his hips upward. He craved the designer's touch ever since that night, and now he had him. Alec felt his shorts being pulled off and he gasped lightly as he was exposed, his own hands curling in Magnus's hair.

Watching the swirl of emotions fly around in those hauntingly blue eyes was doing things to Magnus. He felt his chest tighten almost painfully at the trust in Alec's gaze, and he leaned down, kissing him sweetly, his lips lingering as he broke away. "You're beautiful." He murmured, his eyes roving over Alec's creamy white body.

"So are you." Alec breathed, smoothing his hands down Magnus's sides and resting them on the briefs hesitantly. When he met no resistance, the photographer pulled them off most of the way, letting Magnus kick them into a corner of his room.

Pressing their nude bodies together, Magnus captured Alec's lips in another heated kiss, holding him tightly as he closed his eyes and just felt how Alec's body touched his own, sending shivers up his spine. He moaned softly when his lover pulled lightly on his hair, smiling up at him when their kiss ended. "Do you have any lube?" Magnus whispered, watching in rapture as those beautiful blue eyes darkened.

"Bedside table, the one on the left." Alec murmured back, feeling his body ache for the man above him. He heard Magnus's hand rummage around in the small drawer and amused himself by distracting his lover with small kisses and nips along his neck and shoulders.

Magnus, having found the lube, turned back to Alec with a gleam in his eyes, "You're a little tease, you know that?"

"You like it." Alec growled, not sure where the boost of confidence was coming from. He moaned loudly as a hand wrapped around his dick, stroking him mercilessly.

"And so do you." Magnus smirked, rubbing his thumb over the slit and then dragging his hand slowly up the shaft before continuing to move his hand up and down the straining length. While Alec was distracted, he slicked up two fingers and slid them inside of his boyfriend, curling them and brushing a spot that made his lover arch off the bed, his mouth open in a silent scream.

Pleasure shot through Alec's body like electricity when Magnus hit that spot inside of him, and his hands flew to the bed sheets, fisting them brutally as his boyfriend struck that place again, "M-Magnus! AH! P-please…!"

"What? What do you want, Alec?" Magnus purred, his entire body aching to be inside of his lover. He looked so gorgeous, clinging to the sheets, his hair all tousled, mouth open, eyes closed, and a faint flush in his cheeks.

Alec groaned loudly and rocked his hips forward, his eyes sliding open to look at Magnus, his need and desire burning in their blue depths, "Magnus…please, I need you…!" He felt his body shudder as the fingers were slowly withdrawn, and he moaned in frustration, wanting more.

The designer quickly slicked himself up and then tossed the lube somewhere in the room, spreading Alec's legs and pressing himself inside, groaning loudly as the tight, hot passage way enveloped him, making his vision dim and his breath halt in his chest. He pushed all the way in and then stopped, panting for air as he looked over Alec, trying to judge is he was alright or not.

"M-Magnus…" Alec gasped, his eyes half way shut as a burning sensation raced through his body. It was like a poisoned pleasure that hurt and stretched him in the most delicious ways. He moaned and rocked his hips upwards, rewarded by Magnus's startled gasp, "Move…please Magnus…"

The designer leaned over Alec, resting his hands on either side of his chest, and pulled out slowly, savoring the feeling before thrusting back in, causing both of them moan loudly. He kept up a steady pace, rocking his hips forwards and changing the angle every few minutes, trying to find that place again.

The burning pleasure suddenly vanished when Magnus struck a spot inside Alec that made him toss his head back and cry out, reaching up and holding onto his lover desperately. He felt his body shudder as that wonderful feeling flooded his veins, knocking out his senses and sending him higher than before, "MAGNUS!"

Magnus captured Alec's parted lips in a passionate kiss, snapping his hips forward and striking that place again. He felt his lover groan loudly against his mouth and he picked up the pace, breaking away and thrusting harder into the tight heat, moaning Alec's name along with a string of faint curses.

Pleasure wracked through Alec's body, making his mind blank out, forgetting everything except the man above him who was making him feel this way. He reached up and tangled his fingers in the dark hair, tugging on the silky strands as his body was abused in the best ways. "O-oh god…ah! Magnus…f-feels so good…!"

Alec's broken sentences added fuel to the fire, and Magnus felt his lower stomach start to clench itself like a spring, coiled full of tension. He kissed Alec once again, his own words just as strangled, "Alec…! You're so amazing…so perfect…" None of those words sounded quite right, and as both of them neared their releases, a single word broke through Magnus's pleasure drunk mind, "You're a keeper."

Alec threw his head back and cried out Magnus's name loudly, his eyes clenched shut as his body was overtaken by his climax, blanketing his mind with white fire.

Magnus felt the entrance clamp down around him and he shouted Alec's name as he came, his orgasm electrifying his body and knocking the breath out of him. He shuddered violently and could barely do more than hold still as pleasure coursed through his veins, sending him to cloud nine. Once the initial high had released him, Magnus slowly withdrew from Alec, pausing when his lover made a tiny sound in the back of his throat, and then slid completely out. The designer collapsed next to his boyfriend, feeling like he was made out of rubber.

They lay there in the dark, both of them riding out their sex high, until Alec rolled over, wincing a bit, and pressed up next to his boyfriend. He smiled when he felt Magnus wrap his arms around him, holding him close and resting his head near Alec's. "Magnus…?"

"Yeah?" Magnus breathed, sounding exhausted.

"…I love you." Alec felt his heart freeze in his chest as he uttered the words, some part of him panicking and wondering if Magnus felt the same. The photographer had never been in love with someone before, but he knew that he cared more about Magnus than any other person he'd been with.

"I love you too, Alec." Magnus murmured, his voice tender. He smiled as he felt Alec relax into his arms, sighing happily as he drifted off to sleep, "Silly boy, of course I do." Magnus whispered, closing his eyes and falling asleep as well.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

The next morning, Magnus awoke very slowly. He felt sleepy and relaxed and warm, so naturally he didn't move a muscle for a good hour or so. When he finally opened his eyes he was greeted by one of the best things he'd ever woken up to.

Alec was lying on his stomach, his head turned towards his lover, completely asleep. His breathing was slow and even, and his hair was a messy pile of black on top of his head. His eyelashes were brushing his cheeks and his lips were barely parted. The sheets were bunched up around his lower back, giving Magnus a beautiful view of his back and shoulders, creamy and smooth in the morning light.

The designer smiled and reached out, careful not to wake him, and brushed a lock of hair from his face. He looked so peaceful when he slept, almost like the child in the picture. Magnus lay back in the pillows lazily, basking in the morning afterglow of the previous night. Last night had been one of the best nights ever, totally worth waiting for ever since he'd caught sight of those luminous blue eyes. Magnus sighed happily, sinking back into the sheets and dozing lightly until Alec awoke. He didn't have to wait long, and a cute, sleepy noise from the other side of the bed attracted his attention instantly.

Alec's eyebrows scrunched up as he awoke, burying his face in the pillow like he could somehow escape the day. He made that adorable noise again and opened his eyes; sleepy blues that almost made Magnus swoon again. The photographer yawned and rolled over onto his back, grimacing as his muscles complained of soreness.

"Morning, sleeping beauty." Magnus purred, moving closer and kissing him sweetly.

"Morning," Alec mumbled, still half asleep. He blinked and yawned, curling up and pulling the sheets around his body, "and g'night."

Magnus chuckled and easily slid his way between the sheets and Alec, hugging his lover and kissing his forehead, "C'mon, you should wake up. It's almost eleven."

"Seriously?" Alec grumbled, not really moving at all except to get closer to Magnus's warm body.

"Yup."

"I don't usually sleep this late." Alec sighed, and then stretched, unaware of Magnus's eyes taking in his muscles and firm body. "I'll be right back." He slid out of bed and walked to the bathroom, seemingly oblivious to his boyfriend's eyes now focused on his butt.

"Mind if I watch the news?" Magnus called, reaching for the remote.

"Go ahead!"

Magnus flipped the television over the pictures on, channel surfing until he came to a good news station. He curled up among the warm sheets and pillows, turning the volume up to hear what the woman was saying.

"Good morning America! We have quite the treat for you this morning!" The woman grinned, her eyes gleaming at the prospect of ruining someone's life.

"Really, Susan?" A male asked, "I heard this was just a rumor started up by some company trying to get even, but now! Photographic evidence!"

A horrible feeling started to grow in Magnus's stomach, eating away at his good morning, "Alec…you might want to come in here."

"What?" Alec walked in, a towel now around his waist. He walked over and sat next to Magnus, looking at the screen, "What is it?"

"So! As you know," Susan gushed, "there has been quite the uproar between many companies and the newest fashion god, Magnus Bane! This man has been quite elusive, never has anything happening with him centered around it, but now! There seems to be a riff in his style! That's right! And guess what! It's over another man!"

There were eager gasps from an audience, but Magnus and Alec sat still as stone, neither one of them moving as the woman continued talking.

"It seems that Mr. Bane's romantic affiliations are finally being challenged! But not by another company or a religious group, but by a mother! Mr. Bane has apparently been in a romantic relationship with his photographer, Alexander Lightwood, for a bit now! Here's a picture we caught of them last night on a date!"

A picture flashed up on the television of Magnus and Alec exiting the restaurant. They were holding hands and looked startled, as if caught doing something guilty.

Susan continued talking, her mouth working so fast it was a wonder there wasn't froth, "We got a tip about their nightly activities and it turned out to be right! A scandal! A red hot scandal! Lightwood mother against fashion icon Bane! But what's more! This is not just any Alexander Lightwood! This is THE Lightwood! And that's right folks; his mother is THE Maryse Lightwood! It's rumored that there is a conflict going on now which caused some of Bane's clients, like the Penhallow's, to stop buying from Bane all together!" Susan's hands were now fluttering about as she continued tearing apart people's lives, "It gets better! Mr. Bane is supposedly having overseas stores being set up, the first one in London! But now that this scandal has hit the press, will he still be able to have an international sales market? Or will Maryse Lightwood make it impossible?"

Magnus turned the TV off, his good mood now completely gone. He slowly turned to look at Alec, and wasn't too surprised to see him looking paler than a ghost. "Alec…?"

"…so this is how it happens." Alec sighed, his voice strangely detached, "Funny. I always pictured I'd be there to defend myself."

"What do you mean?" Magnus asked, a little nervous by the tone in his boyfriend's voice.

"Now she knows. And I won't even be there to say anything." Alec was still staring at the blank screen, "It's weird…I always assumed I'd actually feel something when this happened…but I don't…"

"Alexander, look at me." Magnus called, reaching up and resting a hand on his shoulder. He felt a cold ball of ice settle in his stomach as Alec's lifeless blue eyes turned to look at him, "Alec…?" He realized, with a jolt, that he had no idea what to say. When his parents had discarded him like a piece of trash, he'd been alone with nobody to comfort him. Now he wasn't sure how to go about making his love feel better, even thought the same thing had basically happened it him, "Alec, it's not concrete. We're just holding hands in the picture, not making out in a club. You can still say we're friends or something…"

"But I don't want to." Alec interrupted, anger burning the ice out of his eyes. "You're not my friend, Magnus. You're a lot more than that. Right?"

"Of course!" Magnus agreed, strangely relieved to have his plan shot down. "Ok, well one thing at a time. Let's get dressed and head over to the office. We can talk to Isabelle and see what's going on."

Alec nodded and walked back into the bathroom, his towel sagging on his hips.

They got ready in a hurried silence, only stopping when one of them couldn't find an article of clothing, and at one point Magnus burst out laughing when he found his underwear dangling from the bookshelf. That seemed to put them both in a better mood, and they left the flat and caught a cab to the office. What they weren't expecting was a crowd of paparazzi to be waiting outside. They glanced at each other, and then Alec reached out and took Magnus's hand, glaring stubbornly at the flashing cameras.

They stepped out of the cab and marched defiantly through the crowd, their hands firmly gripping each other, and managed to get into the office and shut the door in the press's faces. They quickly walked upstairs and to Alec's office, not at all surprised to see Isabelle sitting in one of the chairs, jiggling her foot around impatiently. She looked up and jumped to her feet as they walked in, "Have you seen—?"

"Yes, this morning." Magnus said, while Alec walked over to a window and peeked out.

"We're surrounded."

Magnus snorted, "Unsurprising."

Isabelle held up a tabloid, "You guys made headlines."

They both looked over and were confronted with another picture of their night out. Alec still looked surprised, his blue eyes wide, but Magnus looked cold and defiant, narrowing his eyes at the camera. Their hands were still joined, and the title was "Hottest Secret Couple Revealed!"

"But I have good news!" Isabelle tossed the paper over her shoulder, and grinned at her brother.

"I got hit by a truck and this is all a dream?" Alec asked, and then jumped out of the way as both his sister and his boyfriend tried to smack him.

"No, stupid!" Isabelle was still grinning, her eyes bright and shining, "Turn around. I think you both weren't looking when you came in here."

They turned around and Alec gasped, his eyes flying open.

Two people stepped out of the shadows, hand in hand, and grinned at Alec. Magnus recognized the cheeky, mischievous smile instantly, but his eyes were caught on his companion. Something about her seemed familiar…

"JACE!" Alec cried, closing the distance between them and hugging him excitedly, "When did you get here!?"

The blonde headed young man laughed and hugged his brother back warmly, "Alec! Good to see you man. We got here an hour ago or something. Would have gotten here sooner, but some TSA agent was flirting with my fantastic self."

Magnus's eyebrows arched at this, and he gave Jace another once over. But his gaydar didn't go off, so Magnus assumed that the blond was just arrogant.

"Jace, I want you to meet somebody." Alec said, breaking the hug with a huge smile on his face. He reached out for Magnus, bringing him closer, "Magnus, this is Jace. My brother."

"Ex-brother apparently!" Jace corrected happily, reaching out and shaking Magnus's hand, "So you're the one who stole my brother." He also gave Magnus an eye over, and then grinned, "Welcome to the family! We're a fucked up bunch, but glad to have ya!"

"Jace!" The girl said, walking over and placing hand on his arm. She had bright green eyes and fiery orange hair that was tied back in a messy pony tail. She smiled up at Magnus and shook his hand, a ring glinting on her finger, "I'm Clary Lightwood, nice to meet you."

"You too." Magnus smiled back, warming a little more to Clary than her husband. They must've gotten married really young, Magnus thought, watching the Lightwood siblings gather around each other, smiling and enjoying their first reunion in god knows how long.

"So!" Jace exclaimed, rubbing his hands together, "What's the old dragon doing to my big brother now?"

Alec rolled his eyes, "You know what, don't act dumb."

"Who says it's an act?" Clary teased, and they all laughed.

Yes, Magnus defiantly liked this girl.

Jace pouted and walked over to her, wrapping an arm around her waist and smiling down at her with the sort of look that Alec usually reserved for Magnus. It was quite clear that they were in love with each other, despite their constant jibes.

"But really now, do we have a plan?" Jace asked, looking up from his wife.

Isabelle shrugged, "Well I'm not sure, Magnus and Alec are in charge of plans."

"Ah ha! The evil masterminds! I knew it!" Jace cackled, looking at his brother, "It's always the quiet ones…"

Magnus snickered and then let his gaze wander back to Clary, his eyes thoughtful, "Clary, you look like someone I know…"

"Really, who?"

"Jocelyn Fray."

Everyone looked up in surprise, staring at Clary and comparing her with their mental picture of Mrs. Fray.

"Well, she's my mother, so I guess I would." Clary raised her eyebrows, "Why?"

"Are you on good terms with her?"

"Yes?"

Magnus smiled slowly, "Then I think I have a plan."

Maryse Lightwood was sitting across Magnus's desk, staring down her opponent square in the face. She was used to these kind of deals, and knew that her stare made people uncomfortable, but it didn't seem to be working very well this time. Maybe because she couldn't take him seriously with the amount of makeup and glitter he wore.

Magnus returned her cool gaze, but his seriousness was marred by the faint, amused smirk he wore. He leaned back in his chair and regarded the woman in front of him thoughtfully, "So, if I leave your son alone, I get my overseas stores, is that basically it?"

"Basically." Maryse replied frigidly.

"Hnm, and I suppose your friend, Jocelyn, will make this happen?"

"Basically." Maryse smirked, knowing she had him cornered, "I can also get rid of the scandal as well."

"Yes…that would be nice." Magnus mused, "But what if Jocelyn didn't want to remove my stores? You'd be out there on a bluff suddenly, wouldn't you?"

Maryse's smirk disappeared and her eyes narrowed dangerously, "She will. She's an old friend of mine. She only knows you as a person who made her a dress."

"She loved that dress, by the way." Magnus grinned, "But, for the sake of argument, let's say I know someone whose best friend is also Jocelyn. Then what?"

"She doesn't have 'best friends', Mr. Bane."

"Oh I think she does." A voice said, and Clary stepped out from behind Magnus's winged back chair. She wore a simple red dress that set off her hair and eyes perfectly, but it also made her look startling like her mother.

"…Clarissa?" Maryse breathed, her cool façade breaking momentarily.

"You never asked what my last name was, did you?" Clary hummed, looking over her nose at her mother in law, "It's Fray, in case you were wondering. Or at least was."

Maryse narrowed her eyes, "Just because you have her daughter on your side, Bane, doesn't mean you win! This little girl—"

"—is my daughter." Someone snapped, and Jocelyn Fray stepped out from the other room, leaving the door open behind her. She walked over and stood behind her daughter, "Clary has explained everything to me, in great detail, Maryse. What in the world has gotten over you?"

"J-Jocelyn!" Maryse stood, her eyes wide, "You said you would help me. What are you doing?" Her voice was spiked with furious betrayal. "Never mind that. Bane!" She turned to Magnus, her eyes like chips of ice, "You will suffer for this! First, Alexander will learn his place. Apparently I hadn't raised him like I thought. And your company will—"

"Will what, mother dearest?" A sweet voice asked, and Jace walked into the room next, with Isabelle. They went over and stood on Magnus's side of the desk, staring down at their mother. "You'll disown Alec like you did me? Send him away to some religious boot camp to 'cleanse' him? Never let him be a person?"

"Jace…" Maryse just looked thunderstruck now, the sight of her adopted, disowned son obviously blindsiding her.

"Mom," Isabelle cut in, her voice soft, "this is foolish. Please, just think about this."

"Think about what?!" Maryse snapped, rounding on her daughter, "You too, Isabelle?"

"Me too." She replied in the same, soft tone.

"So, you've turned all my children against me." Maryse's voice was tight, like she was fighting very hard for control, "You are the devil, Bane."

Magnus shook his head, "No, I didn't do this. I didn't call the paparazzi and have them ambush my son. I didn't disown my child for being in love. And I didn't blame someone else for my mistakes. That was somebody else." His tone wasn't accusing or mean, just sad and factual.

The door opened slowly and the last person walked in. Alec went over to his mother and looked at her, his blue eyes steady and unwavering, "Mom, are you disowning me? Because before you do, I'd like to say something I probably should I have told you awhile ago." When Maryse didn't say anything, Alec took a breath and continued, "I'm gay. I've always been gay. After you disowned Jace, Isabelle and I continued to see him constantly. Not to defy you, or make you angry, but because we missed him and love him. He's our brother. And lastly, I want you to meet someone properly." Alec walked around the desk and stood next to Magnus, "This is my boyfriend, Magnus Bane."

A long silence stretched out over the small crowd in Magnus's office. Nothing seemed to be happening, no one dared to speak, and it seemed as if nobody was breathing either. Then Maryse picked up her purse and left, not pausing to look at any of her children as she did.

To everyone's surprise, Jace broke away and ran after her before the door had even begun to swing close. The rest of them exchanged glances and then began to break up. Jocelyn spoke quietly to Magnus, reassuring him that his stores would still be opening, and then walked over to speak with her daughter. Isabelle asked them both if they wanted a tour of the famous Bane building and they agreed, leaving Alec alone with Magnus.

Once the door finally swung shut, Magnus stood and walked over, finally letting his nerves show as he hugged Alec tightly, burying his face in his hair, "Are you ok?"

"No, but I will be." Alec mumbled, holding Magnus just as tightly. They stood in silence like that for a while, drawing comfort and strength from each other.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

It had been a week since the fiasco, and everything was slowly going back to normal. The paparazzi bothered the couple less and less, disappointed by their lack of PDA and drama. Magnus's first store in London had been opened, and the couple had just arrived back home from the grand ceremony, both completely exhausted. The day time had been devoted to working in the store, making sure everything was perfect, meeting up with Jocelyn who wanted to be the first one inside, and then handing off management to Ragnor, who seemed excited about living in London now. The nights were just as busy, yet definitely not business related.

When they arrived, Magnus took Alec back to his place for the first time, wanting him to meet the designer's small, but beloved family.

They arrived around eight o'clock, lugging their bags into the elevator and Magnus hit the penthouse button, excitedly turning to Alec, "I can't wait for you two to finally meet each other!"

Alec smiled and reached out, slipping his hand effortlessly into Magnus, "Me too." They arrived at the floor and grabbed their bags, exiting the elevator and letting themselves into Magnus's flat. It was enormous for a Brooklyn place, and Alec looked around in amazement.

When you first walked in, it led you right into the living room, and one wall was made completely out of slightly curved glass, giving the room an almost bubble shaped look. The view was spectacular, since Brooklyn didn't have so many skyscrapers, and Alec was thoroughly captivated for a few minutes. The living room part of the flat was sunk into the floor, so you had to walk down two steps to get to the furniture. The furniture was a mix mash of color and style. There was a hot pink couch and a bright purple love seat pushed against part of the circular steps, and in the center of the circle was a glass table. Hanging from the ceiling, in front of the windows, was a massive flat screen TV. Off towards the immediate right was a kitchen area that looked barely used, and then down to the left was a large double doorway that no doubt led to a bedroom. Another set of doors on the right side probably led off to the guest room. Wrapping around the windows on the right side of the TV was a bar area, with four tall bar stools. Behind the bar was undoubtedly a large assortment of liquor, probably brightly colored too.

"Wow…Magnus this place is amazing." Alec breathed, dropping his bags by Magnus's near the doorway.

But Magnus wasn't listening. He had dropped his things and sprinted farther into the flat, going into the bedroom.

Alec heard a muted cry shortly followed by a string of love words directed, no doubt, to the person he was supposed to be meeting.

Sure enough, Magnus came back out of the room, holding something surprisingly small and fluffy, "Alec, I want you to meet my family; Chairman Meow." He held out his hands, revealing a small, white, fluffy cat. The creature blinked up and Alec and then meowed, showing small, needle like teeth and a very pink tongue.

"Oh man, he's so cute." Alec reached out, taking him in his arms, "Hey there, Chairman." He scratched behind the tiny little ears, and was rewarded by the loudest purring he'd ever heard from any cat.

"See!? I knew you two would get along." Magnus gushed, putting his arm around Alec and gazing down affectionately at his tiny cat.

Alec smiled and looked over, kissing him on the cheek, "He's adorable, Magnus."

"So are you." Magnus smiled, curving his body towards Alec subconsciously. He reached over and took Chairman Meow, walking down the two short steps and depositing him on the purple love seat. He then walked over and threw himself on the hot pink couch, sighing happily, "I hate planes."

The photographer walked over, sitting down next to his lover, "I noticed." He leaned over and kissed him, making a soft noise of surprise when Magnus pulled him in closer, his lips moving hungrily. Alec moaned and let himself be maneuvered onto Magnus's lap, pressing himself against his lover.

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's waist, bringing them closer, and parted his lips, nipping on his lover's bottom lip playfully, asking for entrance. He was granted admission and longingly delved his tongue inside, tasting and teasing Alec's tongue into action. He slid his hands down to Alec's waist, and then pushed his shirt up and moved his hands up and under the piece of clothing, spreading his hands over the warm skin.

With a low moan Alec's hands began to pull at Magnus's shirt, plucking the buttons off one by one, baring his tan chest. He broke the kiss and moved lower, tracing his tongue up his lover's neck with agonizing slowness while his hands teased Magnus's chest. He smiled to himself when his boyfriend murmured softly, leaning his head back and giving Alec more room. The photographer was about to take advantage when his phone went off, startling them both.

Its ring tone was the theme of Jaws, which made Magnus snort and try to hide his smile, "Nice ring tone."

Alec, however, wasn't smiling. "It's my mother's ring tone." He pulled it out and stared at his phone, his eyes tracing over the pixilated 'mom' written on the screen.

"…answer it." Magnus said quietly, taking his hands out from under Alec's shirt. "Go on." He leaned back on the couch, getting comfortable.

After another moment's pause, Alec flipped the phone open, "Hello?"

"Alexander, are you busy?"

"A bit. What do you want?"

Their tones were carefully devoid of emotion, and Magnus was sure that Maryse's face was as blank as her son's right now.

"Could you meet me for dinner? At the Pantera club in an hour?"

"I don't know…" Alec glanced at Magnus, who remained unhelpfully quiet. "I guess so."

"See you there."

The call ended and Alec looked down at his phone and then back up at Magnus, "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, sorry was it supposed to be private?" Magnus smiled teasingly, but it didn't match his eyes, "Next time don't have a secret conversation on my lap, darling."

"…should I go?"

"Well, you already said you would, didn't you?" Magnus scooted Alec off his lap and stood, buttoning his shirt and walking to the bar area. He reached behind the counter and pulled out a beer from a hidden mini-fridge.

"Magnus, are you mad?" Alec asked, getting up and following him, fixing his shirt as he did so. He watched in slight alarm as his boyfriend popped the top off his bottle and then took a long drink, "Magnus?"

"Mhnn." Magnus swallowed and coughed, wrinkling his nose at the beer, "Ugh, forgot how strong this stuff was."

"Hey," Alec called, stepping in front of him and taking the beer from his fingers, "what's wrong? If you don't want me going tell me now so I can call her back."

"But that would make me a selfish asshole." Magnus glanced down at his empty fingers, "And I would like my beer back, please."

"Not until you tell me why you're mad at me." Alec said, taking a drink and then almost spat it out, "Shit! What's in this?"

"Alcohol." Magnus replied sarcastically, and then leaned against the counter top, "Alec, I'm not mad at you."

"Then what's with the attitude and the beer that almost killed my liver?"

"I'm mad at your mother."

Alec's eyes hardened, "Did she say something to you?"

"No, nothing I haven't heard before anyway." Magnus shrugged and reached for his beer, pouting when Alec kept it away from him, "I'm mad because of what she said to you. I'm upset because she hurt you like that, and pissed that she calls you up for dinner and you so readily agree. Why, Alec? She'll just say horrible things again and hurt you. And I hate seeing you hurt." Magnus reached for his beer again and successfully snatched it back, taking another long drink. He set the bottle down and stared at his boyfriend defiantly, waiting for an answer.

"Because she's my mother," Alec murmured quietly, "and I love her, despite everything she's done." He looked up at Magnus, "If your mom called you and wanted to have dinner, maybe to make things better or maybe to make things worse, would you chance it?"

"No." Magnus snapped immediately, his eyes narrowing, "But that's your choice."

"Magnus…" Alec sighed, and then glanced at his watch, "listen, I have to go. I'll come back afterwards if you want…?"

His boyfriend looked up and said nothing, just walked over to a small table and started rummaging around noisily.

"…or not." Alec turned and walked towards the door. He was halfway to the elevator when he heard someone fly up behind him. The photographer barely managed to get out of the way as Magnus plowed into him, hitting him at a weird angle so they both spun around and hit the wall, "Magnus! How much of that fucking beer did you have?" Alec snapped, his nerves fraying a bit.

"Here," Magnus thrust his hand out and dropped something small and silver into Alec's hand, "I might drink myself into a coma tonight, so just let yourself in."

Alec looked down at the key and felt some of the tension in his shoulders leave him. He didn't say anything, just pocketed the key and stepped into the waiting elevator.

"Alec…"

"Yeah?"

Magnus looked up at him, his eyes sad and almost regretful, "Good luck."

"Thanks." Alec smiled at him, but once the doors slid shut he felt the smile fall from his face, leaving only nervous knots in his stomach, making him feel slightly ill.

Alec walked into the restaurant, hands in his pockets, and walked up to the podium, "Reservation for Lightwood."

"Right this way, sir." A woman said, smiling at him and leading him deep into the establishment. It was a nice place, with relaxing music playing. Each table seemed secluded and people sat around, enjoying dinner. Alec's hand tightened around the key in his pocket, trying to calm his nerves and collect his cold, Lightwood composure. All of that fled however, when the woman showed him to a table in the corner of the restaurant, and his mother was already there, drinking a glass of red wine.

"Mom." He nodded and sat down stiffly.

They didn't speak until the waiter arrived and asked for their orders. Maryse just waved him towards her son and Alec, who felt like he was about to hurl, ordered whatever his mother was drinking.

"I didn't know you drank red wine." Maryse observed quietly, her fingers playing the stem of the glass.

"I prefer white."

"Just like your father…" She mused, her voice still polite and distant, but with none of its usual coldness.

They sat in silence for a little while longer until the waiter brought Alec's wine and left, picking up the subtle hints that this particular pair of guests shouldn't be disturbed.

"I tried calling you over the week." Maryse looked up at her son, her blue eyes questioning.

"I was in London with Magnus." Alec replied simply, taking a sip of the wine. It was full and had a slight bitter sweet aftertaste, "We were there for the opening of his new store."

"Ah…how did that go?"

Alec looked up, surprised at the question, "Fine. Apparently he'll break even with his debts by the end of the month, judging by how quickly people are buying his clothes."

"That's good news."

The awkward silence came back with vengeance, smothering the two of the so it was almost impossible to breathe. The wine wasn't helping Alec's stomach or nerves, so he set it aside and took a breath, "You didn't call me here to talk about why I didn't pick up the phone. What do you want?"

Maryse frowned into her glass and then finished her wine, setting the now empty glass back on the table with careful precision, "Alec, are you happy?"

Startled by the use of his nickname, Alec took a second to answer, "Yes, I am."

"I had lunch with Jace, a few days ago." Maryse said suddenly, her eyes distant, "We talked for hours, and then ended up going on a walk. I didn't realize…"

"Realize what, mom?" Alec prompted gently.

"How happy he was." Maryse sighed, "And…and how much I missed him." She cleared her throat, "I'll be having lunch with him again in a few days, and with Clary." She smiled strangely at her empty glass, "She's a nice girl."

"Yes, she is." Alec felt even more uneasy now, unaccustomed to his mother showing any emotion besides confidence, anger, and superiority.

Maryse looked up and met her son's eyes, "Alexander, are you sure about this man?"

Alec thought back to when Magnus had first burst into his office in his glittering rage, demanding to know why Alec was destroying his work, and then falling silent when Alec had looked up. At first Alec had thought it was because his boss was just a little crazy, but now the photographer thought it might've been something else. He remembered when they'd finished the dress, and the sense of victory and relief as they handed it off. He smiled slightly when he recalled that shrieking phone call late at night, Magnus being so excited about his new stores that he wanted to go right out and celebrate. Alec remembered getting drunk, and their first kiss, and how Magnus had acted like an adult and restrained Alec from doing things the photographer knew he'd regret in the morning. He remembered the small fights, and the laughs, and going to London, and celebrating every night. He remembered saying those three words to Magnus, and feeling like his heart was going to explode out of his chest when they were returned. "Yes mom, I'm very sure."

"Then I'm proud of you, Alexander."

"What?" Alec looked up, jolted out of his green-gold eyed memories by such an out of character sentence from his mother.

"I'm very, very proud of you." Maryse smiled warmly at her son. It looked unnatural on her face, but the pride in her blue eyes was unmistakable, "I know how hard you fought to stay with him, and I know how hard he fought to stay by your side as well. I'm proud that you stuck with your decision and didn't give in under anyone, especially me. I'm proud that you're my first son, Alexander. As proud as any mother could be." She reached into her purse and took out a few bills, leaving them next to her wine glass, "And, if you two could ever forgive me, I'd like to have lunch with you both some time."

"I think that'd be really great." Alec said, feeling like he was in shock. He stood up also and walked his mother out of the restaurant, watching as she got in a cab and drove off. Everything suddenly seemed so clear to him. The lights in the streets shone brightly, the people walked by in sharp lines and vibrant color, and the entire city thrummed with life. A ridiculous urge to laugh out loud struck Alec, and he smiled broadly, feeling like the weight of the world was off his shoulders. He dug his hand into his pocket and drew out the key, looking at it fondly; Magnus.

He set off down the street, clutching the tiny piece of metal, with his mind focused solely on one person.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten (Epilogue)**

Jace laughed and ducked out of the way as Clary chased him around, holding out the most hideous holiday sweater known to mankind, "No way, woman! I'm not putting such a mortifying contraption! Get thee gone from my sight!"

"Jonathan Christopher Lightwood you put this on right now!" Clary scolded, but her green eyes twinkled merrily as she tugged the sweater over her husband's head.

"Ack! Get it off! Oh god woman! What have you done! I'm melting…meellltttinnnggg!" Jace's voice became high pitched and broken as he pretended to shrivel up and die inside the brightly dyed wool. "Honestly woman, you're the bane of my existence."

"Speaking of Bane," Isabelle walked in, holding a large bowl of mashed potatoes, "Where are Alec and Magnus?"

Maryse followed her daughter, holding a wickedly sharp knife that made her children edge away from her nervously, "Alexander just called; they're stuck in traffic but they're on their way. Good lord, Jace. What are you wearing?"

"I have one for everyone." Clary said, smiling so happily that everyone felt obliged to take the sweaters she offered them and put them on. There was a silent agreement that this night's choice of clothing would go unmentioned for the rest of their lives.

The door bell rang, and Jace ran over and yanked it open, a massive grin on his face, "Merry Christmas!"

"Oh my god…" Alec turned around quickly, his shoulder shaking as he desperately tried to contain his laughter.

"Alec?" Magnus walked up, fiddling with his cell phone in one hand and in his other a bottle of wine, "What's wrong—oh my god." He quickly took a picture of Jace. "That's priceless."

Alec coughed and turned around, his cheeks and nose bright from the cold, "Eh, merry Christmas."

"Maaaggnuussss." Jace growled, "Delete. That. Photo."

"What photo?" Magnus purred, a massive shit eating grin on his face. They brushed past Jace and walked into the living room, where they were confronted with a massive amount of holiday sweaters.

Isabelle ran over, hugging them both tightly, "Merry Christmas you two!"

"Hey Izzy, merry Christmas." Alec hugged her back and then plucked at her sweater, "Should I ask?"

"Is that Alec and Magnus?" Clary poked her head into the room, "I have sweaters for you too!" She hurried at them, holding out two pieces of brightly colored wool decorated with festive symbols.

They pair of them looked from the hideous sweaters to Clary's bright, eager, smiling face, and silently accepted them, pulling them on and mumbling thank you's.

Jace grinned maliciously, "You look fabulous, Magnus."

Magnus snorted loudly and waved his cell phone at Jace, grinning wickedly, "So do you."

The doorbell rang again and Alec frowned, doing a quick head count, "Isn't everyone here?"

"My date isn't here yet." Isabelle reminded him, running to get the door.

Everyone peered around the corner to see who the mysterious man was, and then Magnus and Alec gasped in unison as Simon stepped through, wearing a blazer and slacks, smiling nervously at them, "Hey everyone, thanks for inviting me."

"That's your boyfriend!?" Alec asked, his eyes wide.

"Yes, this is—"

"Simon!" Magnus exclaimed, walking forward and hugging his friend, "Nice to see you again!"

"You too Magnus." Simon chuckled, unbuttoning his blazer. Underneath it he had on another gamer t-shirt.

Maryse walked over and shook his hand, and then ushered everyone into the living room, "Alright time to eat, stop dawdling around the door."

Magnus handed her the bottle of wine as they walked past, "Merry Christmas."

"Thank you, Magnus, you too." Maryse walked into the living room and sat at the head of the table while people began to sit around her. Jace sat on her right with Clary next to him. Isabelle sat next to Clary and Simon sat across from her. Alec sat on his mother's left and then Magnus sat between Alec and Simon.

"This looks fantastic mom." Isabelle exclaimed, eyeing the impressive spread of food. Just about every type of feasting food was there, and in the center was an enormous tray of different meats, ranging from tender slices of steak to chicken baked to golden brown perfection.

Maryse smiled a little smugly, even though she hadn't done any of the baking herself.

They all started passing things around, talking and laughing as they enjoyed their first Christmas meal together as a complete family.

Jace uncorked the wine Magnus had brought and walked around, pouring everyone a glass, "This is good stuff, Magnus, where'd you steal it from?"

"Ha ha." Magnus replied sarcastically, "I know the wife of the vineyard owner. She sends me wine for most of the holidays."

Alec rolled his eyes good naturedly, "Between you and my mom it seems like you know just about everybody."

"That might be so." Maryse mused, tasting the wine.

Clary helped herself to some meat and passed it along to Isabelle, "Any plans for New Years, Isabelle?"

"Oh yes." She purred, glancing at Simon who choked on his wine.

Magnus patted him on the back until he was done.

"Ah, thanks." Simon muttered, red in the face. He quickly changed the subject, well aware of Maryse's stare burning through him, "What about you Magnus? Anything planned?"

"I think we're spending it at home right now. We just finished moving all of Alec's stuff yesterday, so now the unpacking has to begin." Magnus cast his lover an amused look, "You'd never guess how much stuff he has."

"Which reminds me," Alec broke in, smiling at Jace, "I found my old bow and arrows."

"No way!" Jace exclaimed, trying to be discreet about passing around the vegetables until he caught his mom's eye, "Eh, Clary, could you pass me the…the…green things?"

Clary handed him the plate of green beans, "I didn't know you had taken archery, Alec."

"Yeah, seven years." Alec chuckled, watching with growing amusement as Jace spooned vegetables onto his plate.

"When I found them I figured they were ornamental." Magnus grinned, also entertained by watching the blond headed Lightwood poke at the small mound of green on his plate.

Maryse poured herself another glass of wine, "Yes I remember that, didn't you almost shoot out your instructor's eye?"

Magnus tried to stifle his laughter.

"Twice?" Maryse added innocently, now spooning some mashed potatoes onto her plate.

"I was twelve." Alec growled, and then glared at Magnus, "It's not that funny!"

"No, no of course it isn't." Magnus giggled, and then coughed and tried to keep a straight face.

"So have you completely moved in now, Alec?" Simon asked, relieved that the conversation was no longer directed at him.

"Yeah, and we got the papers signed today, so it's official." Alec grinned, and was rewarded by a chorus of congratulations.

"Well!" Jace interrupted, "Not to steal Alec's lime light, but sadly that's just what I do." He stood up and grinned around at everybody, "I, I mean we, have an announcement to make!"

Clary rolled her eyes but smiled into her wine as all sets of eyes focused on her husband.

"We've bought Alec's old apartment! We're moving to Brooklyn next month!"

Alec and Isabelle laughed excitedly, both of them thrilled that their brother was finally coming back. Maryse smiled happily at her adopted son and congratulated Clary, who was trying to get Jace to sit back down.

Dinner finished on a high note and everyone migrated into the sitting area, taking up the couches and chairs as Isabelle flipped the TV onto the showing of the ball in Times Square. It was twenty minutes to midnight, and everyone chatted among themselves. Maryse, Jace and Clary were all sitting on the couch, debating whether or not the ball breaking was over rated or not. Simon and Isabelle had taken up the love seat and were watching the TV silently, holding hands and stealing glances at each other. Magnus and Alec were occupying the other love seat, next to the sofa, and were also holding hands, grinning at each other as the clock ticked down.

"It's totally over rated!" Jace was saying, losing his argument to the two females without a shred of his dignity intact.

"It's tradition." Clary sighed, waving her husband's sentence away.

"Besides," Maryse replied coolly, a wicked gleam in her eye, "you used to love doing this when you were younger.

"No I didn't!" Jace protested, looking embarrassed.

"Oh yes you did. You'd plead and beg so pathetically so you could stay up and watch the ball break." Maryse reminisced, a small smile tugging at her lips, "You loved it so much that I took all of you to see it one year, and when I told you, you were so excited that you started crying."

"Mom!"

Isabelle giggled, "I remember that!"

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" The TV interrupted, zooming in on the ball, "Let the countdown begin!"

Jace, forgetting about his previous denials, leapt to his feet and excitedly started chanting along with the crowd, pulling Clary up to her feet.

Isabelle and Simon also stood, Simon's arm around her shoulders, and followed along, grinning like children as they watched the clock tick down.

Maryse stood and slipped out of the room, letting her children have their alone time with their dates. She walked upstairs, smiling faintly as Jace's excited voice followed her, and stood at the bay windows, watching the sky for fireworks.

Magnus stood and pulled Alec to his feet, whispered along, "Ten…nine…eight…"

"Seven…six…five…" Alec murmured back, turning his body towards Magnus.

"Four…three…two…!" Isabelle jumped on the balls of her feet before turning to Simon, throwing her arms around him.

"ONE!" Jace shouted, and then pulled Clary in and kissed her.

Alec reached up and tugged Magnus closer at Jace's shout, kissing him just as the ball was released and plunged to the earth, shattering into a million tiny diamonds. He felt Magnus wrapped his arms around him and hold him close, but focused only on his lover's hot mouth pressed against his own, rendering him senseless. They pulled apart at the sound of Jace and Isabelle cheering at the TV, and grinned breathlessly at each other. "Happy New Year, Magnus."

"Happy New Year, Alec." Magnus purred, bringing him in for another kiss.

They arrived back at Magnus's old flat, now owned by the pair of them, and barely made it through the door before they were on to each other. Their lips met in a shower of mental fireworks, matching those outside the wall of glass, and started tugging and pulling each other's clothes off, happily discarding the terrifying holiday sweaters. Magnus had his shirt and belt off before he pounced on Alec again, who had been in the process of throwing his shirt somewhere.

They tumbled to the floor, lips connected and hands wander over their bare torso's, humming in each other's mouths as they touched each other's now familiar bodies.

Magnus groaned as Alec tugged brutally on his hair, a secret pleasure his lover had discovered during their second night in London. He crouched over Alec, his lips moving down to the creamy, bare chest. He bit and nipped all over it, drawing short, strangled gasps from Alec's lips.

Feeling their pants brush against each other, Alec growled deep in his chest and reached down, hurriedly unbuttoning his lover's black slacks and shoving them off. He moaned loudly when Magnus rubbed him through his own pants, teasing him as he slid his hands up Alec's twitching body until they captured his face.

The designer held Alec's face in his hands, loving how perfectly it fit there, and then leaned down and kissed him passionately, letting his hands snake back down, tracing every dip and curve in his lover's body before plucking the pants open and letting them slide off. Magnus was dimly aware of the fact that the floor might be cold, so he broke away from the kiss and panted out, "Bedroom?"

"Too far." Alec groaned, his lips red and wet from his lover's bruising kiss. He sat up and yanked his boyfriend closer; shifting himself so he was in-between Magnus's legs with his own legs wrapped around his lover's waist. Alec pressed teasingly against his boyfriend, loving the look of tortured pleasure that crossed his face, "Magnus…"

Moaning at the sound of his name, Magnus pushed the photographer on the floor, his lips kissing him hungrily, "Fine, but don't complain later." He growled, biting down on Alec's neck, making him cry out. He reached down and pulled his lover's boxers off, discarding them somewhere behind them. He kissed his way down to his boyfriend's erection, and then took him in his mouth, humming around the shaft.

Alec's hips bucked off the floor and his eyes shot open at the sudden onslaught of pleasure. He called out frantically as he felt Magnus pinning his hips to the cold floor, taking him in his mouth again and again, driving Alec insane. He swore and reached down, tangling his fingers in his lover's hair, "Magnus! Pl-please stop, I can't—!"

"Don't worry, love." Magnus purred, slowly sliding his tongue up the aching arousal, making Alec moan loudly, "I'm not done with you yet." He moved his body up and over Alec's, still pinning him to the floor, and then he lowered himself on Alec's erection, groaning at the hot pain that laced up his body. He shuddered and rested his hands on Alec's chest, panting lightly, and enjoying the look of shocked ecstasy on his love's face.

"Shit Magnus!" Alec gasped, clawing at the floor desperately for purchase. He groaned and tossed his head back, feeling the clenching heat surround him, "Oh my god you feel so good…!" He rocked his hips upwards, causing them both to groan loudly at the movement. Alec felt Magnus brace himself against his chest, and then slowly drew himself up before bringing his hips back down, causing Alec to moan. He rolled his hips upwards again as Magnus repeated the action, and was surprised when his lover tossed his head back and cried out, begging for more.

Magnus felt his prostate being struck, but was unprepared for the electrifying pleasure that coursed through him, turning the burning pain into a blinding pleasure. He'd never had Alec top while they were in London, so this was a whole new experience for the designer. He moaned shamelessly and picked up the pace, gasping for Alec to hit there again, and crying out every time he did.

It felt so unbelievably good, Alec's mind was a complete blanket of white pleasure. He snapped his hips up and felt Magnus contract around him, begging for more. He suddenly reached up and stilled Magnus's movement, which caused his lover to whimper unhappily, and slid out, pushing Magnus to the floor, "Lie back." He whispered, spreading Magnus's legs and pushing back in. He watched his lover's face contort in pure pleasure, arching off the floor and shouting as he hit his abused prostate.

The switched positions really took Magnus to an all new high, and he clung on to Alec's shoulders and felt his release ache inside of him, begging for him to succumb. He could feel by Alec's uneven pace that he was close too. Magnus reached up and brought Alec down, kissing him heatedly and then breaking away, crying out as he came violently.

Alec felt the entrance clamp down around him and he shouted Magnus's name, rocking his hips forward as ecstasy robbed his senses, dimmed his vision, and blanketed his mind with white. He groaned loudly as Magnus clenched around him once more, and then shakily with drew, feeling weak and spent. Alec's arms gave out and he fell next to Magnus, gasping for breath as his body shuddered with the intensity of his high.

Magnus tried to move and then gave up, just lying on his back and panting for air. His body still thrummed with the afterglow and he reached out sluggishly for Alec, finding him collapsed next to him, and drew his spent lover on top of him, hugging him to his body.

"I love you, Magnus." Alec mumbled sleepily, pressing his body closer to his boyfriend's and using his chest as a pillow, wrapping his arms around him as he did so.

"I love you too, Alec. And happy New Year." Magnus replied, smiling tiredly.

"Happy New Year…and many to come." Alec yawned, smiling when he felt Magnus kiss the top of his head. His blue eyes slid shut and he relaxed into his dreams, sleeping the New Year's day away with his lover.

The End.


End file.
